Patience Is A Virtue
by FaithsxHerexBaby
Summary: When alls you've got is eachother, wouldn't you expect that you'd find comfort in one another? Dean has had the hots for Sam since they were kids, how does Sam take it when he finds out? Contains WINCEST. Don't Like It, Dont Read It. New Chap Coming Soon!
1. All In Good Time

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One : All In Good Time  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another day another dingy motel room. Dean scoffed at the sight as he and his brother made their entrance. Deans mood had been a pissy one ever since they left Lexington, Kentucky after the last exorcismn they had performed. It didn't help one bit that the lobbiest was being a bitch and sticking them in what Dean could now clearify as the shitist place he'd had to stay in, in a long time. And her reasoning? For thinking they were gay, knowing she wouldn't have a chance in hell.

Dean was first to walk in glancing around the room, "Oh For The Love Of God"...set aside all the other problems, there was only one queen sized bed in the room.

Sam looked into the small space and raised his brow "You didn't tell her we needed two beds?"

Dean shot a deadly glance at his brother before throwing his bags to the floor and flopping onto the bed "No Sammy I was too busy trying to convince her that we_ weren't _gay, I don't think i got the point across! Oh and thanks again for** not **helping in the matter!"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away heading for the small bathroom, "Whatever dude, i'm taking a shower, make sure you salt the door and windows"

"Yes mother" Dean snapped, but none the less got up do just that. After all he wouldn't want to risk anything.

------------

Dean had been laying back on the bed sprawled out flipping through the free cable channels. "Did you know they have porn?" Dean laughed out shouting into the bathroom his brother still occupied.

"That's great Dean" Sam shouted back and sighed heavily. Demons he could handle, even getting shot, beat and stabbed he could handle. Watching his brother get a hard on by watching porn--maybe not so much. Sam wrapped a towel across his waist and walked from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him before it dicipated and just left Sam standing there, water dropletts still trickling down his chest. He had another smaller towel in his hands drying his hair frantically.

Dean looked over and caught the sight of his brother, it amazed him how grown up Sam was... and he had a body that was for sure. Dean momentarily wandered why Sam wore so many damn layers of cloths with a body like that. And then Dean felt the effects of the thoughts between his legs. Swallowing hard Dean flipped the t.v. off "Won't be needing that" he said lowly, not even a whisper.

Sam casually walked across the room to grab a pair of boxers and white t-shirt. Pulling them on and sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing his laptop and flipping it open on his lap, glanced momentarily over his shoulder at Dean who seemed to be hovering, although it didn't seem Deans attention was as much on his laptop, as on his body. "Something you need?"

"No not a thing" Dean said quckly, hoping he didn't sound hurried and he backed away from Sam to lay on his own side of the bed. "Isn't it a little late for research Sammy?"

"Your right, i can do this tomorrow" Sam blinked his eyes a few times, still not seeing what Dean was on about, but clicked the laptop closed and curled himself under the covers anyways. Sam felt Dean tense under the covers and once again Sam was clueless to what was going on "You arlight man?"

"Yeah, i've just uh--I've got a cramp... in my side" Deans attempt at sounding believeable worked and he was relieved for that much, but now Sam was taking on his brotherly role to see what was going on with Deans side, and that's when Dean Felt Sam's strong hands lift his shirt. "Uh Sammy?"

"Does this hurt?" Sam asked gently pushing on Deans bare side.

Without being able to stifle a moan, only from having his hands on him, Dean sighed heavily and shook his head "No sammy... feels good" Before he realized what he'd said, Dean felt Sam's hand yank away. "Whats wrong?"

"N-Nothing... did you just---" Sam felt stupid asking the question but he needed an answer, not that it didn't sound good to Sam when he heard the moan, well what he thought was a moan but... surely Dean wasn't enjoying the feel of Sam touching him like that.

"I'm sorry" Dean was becoming frantic in his mind. Did he just drive Sam away for good? Or is Sam just not believing it... maybe he wants this too. But then again what is this that Dean felt, just built up lust or was it something real. God there were too many questions.

"Don't be" Sam now knew why Dean had been acting so strange around him lately, demanding to split up all the time, sit opposit from eachother everywhere they went so they were far enough a part, it was all falling into place now. But he had grown quite, a look of pure awe, and maybe shock on his face.. he didn't know what to do with this newfound information.

"Sammy..." Dean stopped when he saw he wasn't getting much of a reaction from his brother. The saying 'now or never' truly stood out in Deans mind this very moment, and thats when he leaned forward, closing the gap between himself and Sam, placing a almost Chaste kiss across Sams lips, what Dean didn't expect was for Sam to react back.

The moment Dean's lips touched his own Sam felt safe, protected, loved for the first time in what seemed like forever. Closing his eyes enjoying the feel, he pressed back. There was not tongue, nothing extreme just flesh against flesh, lips against lips.

Before anything got escelated Dean pushed back slowly, opening his eyes and brushing a stray lock of hair from Sam's face. Dean could see the hurt there when he pulled back and he knew he had to explain "It's not that i don't want - this. But, d-do you?" It was a question he needed an answer to.

"I do" Were the only words to come from Sam's lips before he took the first step this time, placing a more intense and passion ignited kiss to Dean's lips but just as soon pulled away "Can we go slow Dean... i just," Sam's words were thick with emotion and he just didn't know much of anything at the moment "I don't want to rush into this, because i don't know what this is yet and - I love you, i always have but... please i just wanna go slow" Sams voice had turned to pleading by now.

Dean reached across and cupped Sam's face with his hand leaning in and pressing his lips to Sam's forehead "Yeah Sammy, we can do that" Deans own voice was begning to choke up but he held back the tears. "Get some sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning"

Sam smiled broadly, a smile only Sam could pull off and he layed down "Do i get a kiss goodnight?"

"Do you want one" Dean asked in total seriousness, he wanted this to work, more than anything he had ever wanted before.

"Very much" Sam stated softly

Dean grinned down at him and leaned over his brother kissing his lips slowly, gently, and he took a shot, running his tongue across Sam's still closed lips, but frowned when Sam softly pushed him back.

"Slow, remember?" Sam had a million dollor grin on his face and Dean shook his head in disbeief

"Aww C'mon thats not fair, it's just a kiss" Dean was almost pouting at the fact

"No that's tonguing and you don't get that yet." Sam flashed his grin again before turning on his side "Night Dean"

Dean sat with his mouth dropped open, there was no way he was going to survive this torture... unless he made Sam want it bad enought to be the one asking for more than just his lips. Dean let a grin of his own slide across his face as he layed down as well, wrapping his arm around his brother and resting his head on his shoulder. "Night Sammy"


	2. Something More

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Two : Something More**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Dean was the first to wake up, pulling himself away from his still sleeping brother and slipping from the motel room. It wasn't long before he was back and a relieved smile came across his face when he saw Sam hadn't moved one bit, he was still sleeping soundly. Taking a moment to set down a box of donuts on the table, Dean walked towards the bed, sitting down upon the edge and lightly stroking his fingers up and down Sam's arm. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty" his voice was soft, almost faint but loud enough to cause Sam to stir and finally crack one eyelid open.

"Mmm" was a faint sound coming from Sam's lips, his body still very much asleep at the time.

Dean laughed softly and shook his head, holding out a styrophome cup he had clutched in one hand "I wake you bearing coffee"

At that remark Sam seemed to flutter his eyes open, staring straight at the cup and taking it from Dean's grasp. It wasn't but seconds flat before the cup was pressed against Sam's mouth, the warmth feeling almost exotic as the heat danced across his now moistened lips. "Wow that's - really good"

"That, Sunshine is real coffee. Not that instant shit you live off of" Dean had a grin pasted across his face as if he'd achieved somethign that very moment

"It's not that bad Dean" Sam sat up in the bed and took another slow sip from his coffee "When did you go out anyways?"

"This morning while you're royal ass was sleeping. I believe a 'Thank you Dean' is in order don't you?" Dean turned his neck to glance at his brother whom sat diagonally behind him on the bed.

"Thank you Dean" Within the couple of moments it took Sam to say it he was already behind Dean on the bed, the coffee had been sat on the nearest nightstand and Sam's arms looped around his brothers waist, his lips ghosting over the skin at the back of his neck.

Dean's breath was hitched in his throat and when he did exhale it was shaky. His body reacting and leaning into Sam's touch "What happened to slow Sammy?"

"I'm going slow," Sam started as his grasp got a little tighter around Dean, his hands snaking slowly up the bottom of his shirt "I'm just touching you," Sam stopped again to place a warm kiss on the back of Deans neck, and then a small trail up the side and stopping at a spot right under Deans ear "And kissing you... of course if you want me to stop.."

Dean's senses were a little slow at the moment; the feel of his brother's lips on his neck had his entire body tingling in the best way imaginable "God no - never stop Sammy"

Sam grinned at his brothers words, flicking his tongue across the skin right under Dean's ear, eliciting a moan out of him which only made Sams grin go wider, before he pulled away, slipping his arms back from his brothers waist and chuckling as he bounced from the bed.

"Guh-Uh... Sammy you can't just do that and walk away" Dean groaned as he flopped down on the bed, an aching problem between his legs and nobody willing to take care of it.

"Oh but it's so much fun" Sam laughed loudly and ran to where the donut box was placed, opening it and pulling out a glazed donut, walking back towards the bed and straddling his brother. "Want some?"

"Oh I want some," Dean mumbled, bringing his hands over his face and trying to subside the throbbing between his thighs as Sam basically pressed down on top it. "Sam I've got a bit of a situation here and your - well your making worse"

By this time Sam's mouth was half stuffed with donut, swallowing hard to force it all down Sam leaned in pressing his sugary sweet lips to his brothers and keeping it feather light, nothing but lips... none of that beautiful tongue Dean burned for. "I'm pretty sure your right hand has worked you wonders before Dean" Sam jumped up after that, laughing loudly as he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Dean could hear the faint sounds of the shower turning on. His lips still tasted like Sam's, sweet with sugar and then there was a component that lingered to his lips that was simply Sam, no one word could describe it. Deans tongue flicked out along his lips, bringing the essence inside his mouth before letting out a harsh sigh "I'm sure _**your**_ right hand could work wonders as well Sam" Dean shouted in the direction of the bathroom and rolled over on his stomach, hoping the mattress would supply some amount of friction for his throbbing member and he simply lay there hoping the matter would subside before Sam came back out.

-----------

Sam stepped into the bathroom with laughter thundering his throat. The mere evidence of what he could do to his brother was priceless. Although Sam knew he was going to pay for what he was doing, but for right now he was going to have his fun... even if it had consequences during and after.

He couldn't possibly imagine what the after consequences would be but he'd known Dean well enough to know it would be eventful... but the during consequences,

As Sam stripped his clothing he turned to the shower, the knob turned all the way on cold as he stepped in. The cold water working it's magic on his own throbbing member bringing down its salute... at least for now. As he stands there, hands pressed flesh against the cold tile and letting the water pound down onto his back, Sam's mind was in a land filled with Dean. Although he's the one that wanted to take things slow there were a few things Sam couldn't wait to do... nothing extreme like actually having sex with his brother but the small things going slow couldn't provide him this moment. Like tasting his brothers mouth, the hidden bounties there he knew would be as plentiful as the rest of his gorgeous body. Sam burned to taste him... wanted to get to know his brother further than just on that brotherly level. Sam let out a harsh sigh and turned off the water, this time mindfully setting cloths inside the bathroom, he didn't want to put Dean through _that _much after all.

When Sam took his leave from the bathroom he opened the door to see a clearly agitated Dean laying belly down on the bed, with a small shake of his head and barely noticeable laughter he walked closer, kneeling on the bed crawling on all fours up towards Dean, lying down beside him. One of Sam's hands found its way up Dean's shirt, his long fingertips running smoothly over Dean's back, while Sam laid a soft kiss on the side of his brother's face. "Whatcha doin?"

Dean looked at his brother wearily before speaking "Trying to get rid of a problem you created"

Sam frowned and removed his hand from Deans shirt, inching away a little on the bed "Sorry"

It took a beat before Dean realized what he said. With a look of full remorse in his eyes he sat up and moved himself closer to Sam, cupping his face lightly "No Sammy... it's a good problem. I like it that you --- that you do this to me" Dean smiled reassuringly letting his gaze fall quickly on his _still _swollen member then back up at Sam "It's just usually when people do that.. They fix it too" Dean wagged his eyebrows to try and lighten the mood a little.

Sam obviously liked Dean's attempt and gave a small smile in response. He licked his lips self consciously as his own gaze fell down at Deans pants and he gulped almost too loudly, his atoms apple bobbing in his throat and his hand Instinctively went at the hem of Deans shirt "Can I--" Sam cut himself off, feeling as if he couldn't speak any longer, like his throat had went and got awfully tight on him

"Tell me what you want Sammy..."

"Can I touch you--Can I taste you" Sams hand had already made its way up the front of Dean's shirt, feeling the rigid lines of his abs and chest muscles. His eyes burning with passion as he starred Dean directly in his own set of beautiful emerald eyes.

"God yes" was all Dean could mutter.

Sam moved his hands up slowly, taking Deans shirt by the hem and ever so slowly pulling it up and over his head, throwing it to the floor before pushing Dean down on his back. When Sam saw Dean Start unfacining his jeans he shook his head and stopped Deans fumbling fingers "Just this--were going slow Dean - I can't do that... n-not yet"

Dean nodded softly his body already hot and his member achingly hard and his brother had barely touched him yet--god why could Sam do this to him.

Sam swung is leg over his brother, sitting upright in Dean's lap before leaning down, meeting Deans soft moist lips with his own in passion burning deep inside. This time it was Sam's tongue which traced the outline of Deans lips and to his liking Dean parted them allowing Sam entrance into his glorifying mouth. The moment their tongues touched Sam moaned deep in his throat. The taste of Dean made his legs go weak and he was thankful for that moment that he was sitting down. He tasted of stale beer and salt, but there was something else, something Sam knew nobody else could taste like... because it was just Dean.

Dean had started to writhe underneath his brother. The moment their tongues touched he went into ecstasy. That same taste he had experienced earlier re-explored his mouth, burned into his memory now for all time.

When Sam finally did part from the kiss, he moved directly towards Deans jaw line, leaving a hot trail of his lips all along it, down his neck to a spot he sucked lightly long enough to leave a mark and he moved his ventures downward. Kissing every patch of skin he could visibly see stretching across Dean's chest and stomach, finally working him right below the navel, causing Dean to hump up a few times as his steamy lips touched the delicate skin.

"God Sammy," Dean gasped out his lips still swollen from the kissing he had been doing previously "Need to--"

Sam moved his lips back up to claim Dean's cutting off any further interruption from him "I know" he breathed against them. Although Sam wasn't ready to see Dean fully nude yet--wasn't ready to experience what it would be like to taste him down there---wasn't ready to make love to his brother yet, but Sam knew what Dean needed, release. And Sam needed it too. With their lower halves still clothed Sam began to grind into Dean. Their erections, even through the worn denim, were radiating heat. The movements between the two of them, humping up and pressing back down again had become erotic and Sam came with a shout of Dean's name.

Just the sound of his name exploding from his brother's lips in such a needy and pleasurable manor caused Dean to go over the edge himself, coming with a few jerky movements and finally lying there with his brother collapsed atop him as they both came down from their high.

Both boys had sticky messes in their shorts and finally coming to realization with it. "Dude" Dean muttered out as he still lay underneath his brother.

Sam lifted his head a little and felt the slightest bit uncomfortable and he made a face which Dean was sure was only a face Sam could pull off. "Eww" Sam stood self consciously and looked down at his brother, his facial expression turned into Awe, like he'd seen an angel... that's what he could use to describe the way Dean looked, flushed cheeks and sweat clinging to his skin, he looked heavenly "I'm gonna grab a shower" he said lowly before turning to do just that.

Dean jumped from the bed and ran behind his brother, grabbing him around the waist and tip toeing up to place a kiss on his neck "I could always tag along" he grinned.

Sam loved the sensation of his brother's lips but he turned around and shot a look Dean's way "Dean"

"Yeah yeah, slow I remember" Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged at his effort, walking back towards one of the tables where his bag lay shifting through it and pulling out another pair of worn jeans. Right before he was about to strip from his sticky cloths Dean noticed Sam was still watching him "I'm gonna," he said with a glance at his brother Dean made a motion towards his zipper "So you might wanna ... go away or something"

It took a minute for Sam to snap into focus again and he nodded "Uh yeah, right. I'm gonna go and - you know" and he was gone. Shuffling his feet into the bathroom and closing the door quickly.


	3. Shadow

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Three : Shadow**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours now since the boys last spoke. After the little sexual experience they had earlier both had been awkwardly silent so Dean went out to the store leaving Sam alone in the motel. It wasn't long after Dean left that Sam got a call from Missouri, telling him that it was a bad time to be looking for trouble and that he and Dean needed to get over to Missouri's and take themselves a break for awhile until the air is cleared again. What Sam didn't get to find out was why it wasn't safe to be out hunting and how exactly Missouri knew. Then again that woman knew everything so Sam needen't dwell long on that part, but the why was still up in the air and with Sam he needed to know just about everything or he would sit around in thinking mode for hours at a time until someone bucked up and just told him what was going on.

So here Sam was sitting in a chair at the small table in the motel. Tipping it back where he was on two legs and flipping a quarter in between his fingers. His face was scrounged up in a manor of deep thinking and he barely heard Dean come through the door, the only thing giving it away was the sound of him kicking it shut. "Hey" Sam mumbled only just loud enough for the other man to hear it.

'So he is talking to me' Dean thought as he sat a bag on the bed and walked behind his brother. Letting his arms swing around his Sam's neck from behind, his fingers playing with the top button of his shirt, and allowing his head to rest on Sam's shoulder "Hey" Dean turned his head to the side enough to press a soft kiss to his brothers neck, realizing he was getting no reaction back. With and agitated sigh Dean pulled away, sitting down in a chair in front of Sam "What's going on in that head of yours Sam?"

It wasn't that Sam didn't enjoy what his brother was doing, it was simply that he had still been trying to process this whole vacation thing and how he was going to tell Dean about it. Sam looked up from his fingers where the quarter still dwelled and he realized how aggravated he had made his brother, with a sigh he shook his head "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind"

Dean gave a 'no shit' look before speaking "Yeah... which brings me back to my previous question of what?" Dean could clearly tell that his brother had been thinking long and hard about something and whatever it was, was just about to piss him off. Not because he didn't know what it is, but because it's putting Sam in this mood to where he is barely even acknowledging that Dean is there with him.

"I uh - I got a call from Missouri while you were out" Sam's gaze dropped again and he parsed his lips to continue "She says we need to go there, some things fogging the air in the Supernatural world and it's not real safe for us to be hunting and whatnot. I guess it's to have us drop off the radar for a while or something"

Dean's features got suddenly serious. Anything about the hunt tended to do this to him "Why?"

Sam shrugged and gave his brother a weary look "If I knew do you think I'd have been sitting here for hours thinking about it dean?" His voice got a little snippy and he quickly gave an apologetic look to his brother "I'm sorry i just... well with everything that's going on, having to stay at Missouri's sort of nipped at me and not knowing why made it worse. But you know how that woman is, she'll drag us there if we don't willingly just go"

Dean nodded in silent agreement and brought his hands up to his temples, gently rubbing in a circular motion as he felt a headache start to approach but something from what his brother said caught his attention and he looked up to meet his gaze "What do you mean with everything thats going on?"

Sam sighed standing up and walking the couple needed steps to reach his brother, bending down in front of the chair and bringing his own hands up to take over Dean's previous job of rubbing his temples. "I just meant everything with us - Missouri may be pretty understanding but ... this may even be out of her playing field for acceptable" he spoke lowly as not to instigate Dean's upcoming headache any further.

"Understanding? That woman hates me" Dean stated dryly as his eyes drifted shut at the feel of his brothers hands "And about the other thing," Dean let his eyes crack open to be sure and see the look he knew his brother was about to give "She already knows. Well she doesn't know were actually together, well knowing her she could know, but she knew none the less it was bound to happen sooner or later"

Sam's mouth gapped open and his hands stopped working their magic, letting them fall he still had a look of utter confusion on his face which made Dean give a light chuckle "She - but - uh - ... how?" Sam finally managed and shutting his mouth to merely stare wide eyed at his clearly entertained brother.

"After you left for college it did my head in pretty bad," Dean's voice sunk as he began to speak of the terrible time in his life. There had never been a time that hurt worse "I guess I was sending a lot of things into her psychic channel at the time and she knew --- that i... loved you. More than a brother." After getting that out of the way Dean's voice started to lighten up to it's usual tone and for this Sam was thankful "She was pretty cool about it too said some things about if it ever amounted to an actual relationship beyond being brothers that I'd have to be extra nice... because if I hurt you... lets just say there were a various string of threats involving a shovel," Dean quirked a brow and gave a grin which also indicated to Sam that the mood had lightened "She also told me to stop channeling so much anger, to just let you go and maybe one day you'd come back to me."

Sam's features sunk into sadness for a moment and he sat back on his heel, looking at the ground "I didn't know"

Dean saw the sadness now apparent on his brothers face and he too got down on the ground, letting his hand cup his brothers chin and tipping it up "Hey, it's alright"

"No it's not" Sam started and as much as he wanted to look away his brother's hand was preventing it so he looked into the emerald pools "I hurt you so bad ... and I didn't even see it" No matter what Dean would say from now until forever Sam was always going to feel terrible about what he had done to his brother. Going off to college just so he could have a 'normal' life.

"Everyone has regrets Sammy, it's alright" Deans hand still lightly cupped Sam's face before being batted away.

Dean's words struck a sore spot in Sam and he was almost instantly angry. Sam didn't regret going because he met someone while there who had changed his life in the greatest way. Jess. There was just no way Sam's mind could fully take it back and say it was a mistake because that would mean Jess was a mistake and she was far from it in his eyes. The reason it hurt ... it was that he did it with no knowledge of how bad Dean needed him then. "I don't regret going Dean" his voice was definitely not calm cool and collected at the moment.

Deans eyes flashed a sign of hurt before he stood up and backed away a few steps "What do you mean Sammy? You meant to do what you did?" Deans voice had rose a couple notches not only in sudden anger but also in a world of hurt.

Sam choked back a sob that was evidently forming in his throat. Standing up and looking away from his brother he let himself try and calm his breathing. Dean would never understand, Sam thought, how could he? He wasn't there .. he didn't know her. No he was here with their father out on The Hunt that consumed his every waking hour. When Sam finally turned back to face his brother a tear was streaming down his face "I went for a reason Dean ... I was tired of it! Of all of it! I just wanted to be --- I just wanted to be like everyone else for a little while," Sam's voice was bogged down with silent sobs and he had to stop to collect himself enough to talk again "And - and i'm sorry! I'm sorry i hurt you like i did but you can't expect me to take it all back. To say i regret going because I don't! I-I-I can't Dean... Jess was there"

Dean kept his composure for as long as he could, but seeing his brother break out in a full out cry tore his world apart from the inside out. He still didn't understand why Sam couldn't take it back - just take it all back. Why was this Jess girl so important to him... she was just a girl. And now she was just ... "She's dead Sammy!" Dean shouted almost at the top of his lungs, his own tears streaking his cheeks "Why can't you just let her go - let her be dead!" Dean regretted his words the moment they left his mouth. Something Dean was really good at was speaking before he processed them through his mind.

"Because!" Sam had stopped crying almost completely. His voice was still shaky but anger was now the only emotion residing on his face. The words he had heard Dean shout were slowly ripping his insides out as they replayed themselves in his head. "If i let her be dead ... i'ts like she never exisisted. And I'm sorry but i can't do that. Not for you, not for anyone" Sam brought one arm up to his face and wiped violently at the tears that stayed glistening on his face, turning his back he headed for the door as he reached the handle he heard Dean behind him.

"Where are you going?" Dean's voice was breaking, it was shaky and un-confident. But he didn't get an answer, his brother only halted for a second at the door before opening it and slipping out into the darkness like a Shadow of a man ... leaving again. "Come back to me Sammy - Please" Dean began to plead to the darkness of which now enveloped him. Even in the poorly lit motel room darkness was all around, alls' he could hope is that Sam hadn't left for good this time

_Your Body's Warm But You Are Not  
You Give A Little Not A Lot  
You coup up your love until we kiss  
Your All I Want But Not Like This  
__I'm Watching You Disappear  
But You - You Were Never Here_

_It's All In Your Shadow  
Never yourself  
__It's All In Your Shadow  
Nobody Else  
It's All In Your Shadow  
Filling The Room  
Arriving To Late  
And Leaving To Soon_

_Your Body Gives But, Then Pulls Back  
__The Sun Is Bright, The Sky Is Black  
__Could Only Be Another Sign  
__I Can Not Keep What Isn't Mine  
__You Laughter, It Lingers On  
__But You - You Were Almost Gone_

_It's All In Your Shadow  
Never yourself  
__It's All In Your Shadow  
Nobody Else  
It's All In Your Shadow  
Filling The Room  
Arriving To Late  
And Leaving To Soon_

_How Can I Tell If You Mean What You Say.  
__You Say It So Loud But Your So Far Away.  
__Maybe I Had Just A Glimpse Of Your Soul  
__Or Was That Your Shadow I Saw On The Wall  
__I'm Watching You Disappear  
__But You - You Were Never Here_


	4. Understanding

**Just a little A/N here :** This chapter was very hard for me to write and i'll tell you why. Because there was a lot I wanted to put into it, but I also wanted the brothers to make up entirely too badly lol. So a warning i know this chapter doesn't exactly follow up how i would have liked it to that doesn't mean i have forgotton about the whole 'Jess' drama i added in there. It will most likely be brought up again in an upcoming chapter so just stay tuned. As for the chapter name, i was at kind of a loss so hopefully it fits well enough. If you guys and gals have any tips for a better name please shout out to me with them I'd love to hear it.

**ALSO** I Wanted to shout out to all of my Reviewers because you guys are awsome! Keep them coming they are so greatly appreciated.

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Four : Understanding  
-------------------------------------------------**

It had been hours since Sam's departure from the shitty motel room. Dean was on the floor next to the bed, his back against the night table and an empty bottle of whiskey in his right hand. His face was tear streaked and it looked like he'd latterly went ten rounds with a semi-truck that never missed. Around the small room there was shattered glass and things tossed around, in the wall next to the front door was a very apparent indent of Deans fist. A small trail of blood trickled across the ground and stopped where Dean now sat. And that's when he saw, through slitted eyes, the front door swing open almost violently and Sam rush through it.

Sam had come back to him ... his brother had come back.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and he rushed to Deans side, swooping the older man up into his arms, the tears from Sam's face were soaking the shoulder of Dean's shirt.

Dean felt the bottle of whiskey fall from his hand as he gripped his brother back, his face still contorted in shock but he held Sam none-the-less. The way Sam was shaking in terror and relief at the Sam time made Dean's heart sink in the pit of his stomach, something had freaked Sam out, Dean was all too sure of it.

_**Ten Minutes Earlier **_

Sam sat inside the Impala, the tears still falling from his eyes. How could he have just left like that .. what must Dean be thinking. He's probably thinking Sam left him again, just like he did when he went to that damned college. By this point Sam was almost regretting it ... and a few hours ago he wouldn't have done that for the world.

Suddenly in mid thought Sam's mind went blank as an agonizing pain shot through his head. Sam's hands came up as a reflex and grabbed painfully at the top of his scalp. A string of blinding images, and voices were shown to him.

And then it stopped, his head still feeling like it had been crushed by a two hundred pound hammer, but the vision had stopped. Sam didn't wait for any kind of pain to subside before the gas pedal was pressed to the floor and only minutes later he was at that motel room. A thousand and some thoughts running through his tired mind as he neared the building. Would his brother be dead? What if he didn't reach him in time? How was he going to explain this to Missouri? ... How was he going to explain this to himself?

As he reached the door his trembling had sat on the handle for only a second before he thrust it open. His eyes searched frantically around the small dingy room until he found what he was looking for ... Dean was alive. He was far from alright, but he was alive.

_**Present **_

So there Sam was, clutching his brother for dear life. Boiling tears still full on tumbling down his face.

Dean was quickly sobering up and his arms were still gripped tightly around his brother, his throat becoming tight as he tried to speak "Sammy..." Deans hand was rubbing small circles in the other mans back and it seemed to soothe Sam, his breaths starting to even out and the tears weren't as frequent.

"I'm s-s-so sorry, so-so sor-ry Dean" Sam's voice was choppy as he spoke, the tears in his voice were still very noticeable

"Shh s'ok Sammy" And that was the understatement of the century. Nothing was Ok, but somehow, now that Sam was in his arms again... a part of him believed everything was Ok and that seemed to calm Dean down quite a bit.

"I shouldn't have left. I was so scared Dean, I thought they were going to take you from me -- I'm so sorry" Sam spoke against Deans chest and he had yet to let go of his tight hold on him.

Dean looked down at Sam for a moment, taking in what he had said they "Who Sammy?"

Sam shook his head slowly as if he didn't want to speak about it but reluctantly he looked up to meet Dean's gaze "The demons Dean, they're trying to take you from me"

Dean's heart clenched in his chest and it skipped a beat "I'm not going anywhere Sammy" Dean gave a reassuring look and waited for Sam to nod, which he did several moments later before burying his head back into Dean's chest. With a heaved sigh Dean tried his damndest to stand with Sam... after many failed attempts he gave up and brought his hand to cup Sam's face, bringing it up to look him in the eyes "Let's get you up and in the shower"

Sam let out a small quivering sigh and he stood, bringing Dean up with him and almost instantly attaching himself again "Come with me Dean"

"Sammy ... you said -- before you wanted -- i don't know if this..." was all Dean could manage he only hoped it made some sense.

"I want you to, i need you to -- please" Sam's voice was pleading and innocent as his starred deep into Deans eyes

Dean could only nod, pulling Sam with him to the bathroom, securely closing the door behind them and for once he was thankful the room had a decent sized shower. With a low groan Dean took his shirt off, wincing at the pain he felt as the material glided over a deep gash in his side.

Sam couldn't help but to hear him and he let his gaze drift back and forth between the cut and Dean's face, walking closer he let one long finger roam ever so lightly over the nasty cut and he pulled away when he heard Dean hiss in pain. "What happened?" He spoke softly, as if it would hurt Dean if he spoke above a whisper, his eyes drifting back up Dean's now bare chest to catch and hold his gaze.

"Doesn't matter" Dean stated just as softly and he gave a half smile of reassurance.

Sam didn't say anything more, instead he stripped his own shirt off, along with the tank top he was sporting underneath it. Kicking off his shoes and pulling the worn socks from his feet Sam glanced nervously at Dean as he started to undo the buttons on his pants, sliding the zipper down and letting the clothing fall to the floor, stepping out of them a little too slowly and next thing was his boxers, the last piece of clothing from his body.

Dean had been mimicking Sam's every move, pulling off his clothing piece by piece. Once there were no cloths left Dean turned the water on in the shower, reaching his hand out for Sam to take as he stepped backward into the shower.

Sam took the offered hand, following Dean inside the shower, his gaze still locked with Dean's. Sam was the first to move closer, one hand still linked with Deans and he entwined their fingers, continuing to walk towards his brother until his back was against the cool tile wall. Sam stood there merely centimeters away from Dean, his warm breath starting to get heavy and the hot water rushing over his back.

It took Dean a couple long moments to get used to the cool tile pressing against his back, but it only seemed to take countless seconds to get used to this new closeness with his brother and he leaned up to capture Sam's lips with his own. At first it was slow and chaste but it quickly heated with passion and Dean brought his one free hand up to loop around Sam's waist bringing him closer. Dean let out a ragged breath when he felt their cocks touch. A small moan slipped from his lips and he became instantly hard.

Sam was towering Dean in height but his head dipped low to press harder against his brothers lips. Feeling his now swollen member getting harder with each passion ignited kiss Sam let a moan of his own fall from his mouth, taking his lips from Dean's long enough to take in a needed breath and he let his lips fall to Deans jawline, leaving a hot trail of wet kisses. One of Sam's hands roamed down Dean's side, mindful of his wound, he went around it until his hand was only a fraction of air between it and Deans throbbing cock.

And that's when Dean used the little bit of protest he still had in his body to push Sam back only enough "Sammy -- we cant --..." Dean was mentally kicking himself, Sam was going to do it, he was going to actually have sex with Dean and he pushed him away. But all in all Dean had a good reason for doing such a move, Sam was just feeling guilty for leaving, he didn't really want this --- not yet. If Dean knew anyone it was Sam, he could read him better than he could tell his own feelings sometimes.

"You don't want me to?" There was a look of utter shock on Sam's face and he took a few steps back in the shower, his own back almost pressed against the opposite side.

There was pain as well as confusion lurking in Sam's moss green eyes and Dean felt his chest tighten. He swallowed hard and moved closer to Sam, but he got a reaction his heart wasn't quite ready for, Sam flinched away from him. Dean gave up the fight for a second and stood there with the small amount of distance between himself and Sam, and although it was only a little over a foot it seemed like a million -- he needed that warmth back. "No Sammy it's not that -- I want you, i do. It's just -- i know your not ready for this" Dean tried his luck again, reaching an arm out to take Sam's hand back in his own, and reluctantly he didn't flinch away. Dean sighed purely relieved, and he pulled Sam closer to him, giving the younger man a warm kiss before gazing up into his eyes.

Sam spoke softly now, all of the pain he felt when Dean pulled away at first was gone and he simply felt blissful being so near to his brother again. "How do you always know what i want Dean?" It was more of a statement than a question ... it simply was what it was. Sam knew that Dean had him mapped out, although there were blind spots where even Dean was too stupid to see what Sam needed, he always seemed to know what he was feeling and that's what had Sam in awe.

The water from the shower had slowly started to become colder as the time passed by. Dean didn't reply to Sam's question he just stood there, both hands linked with his brothers and every now and then one would lean in to press a warm kiss to the others lips. Dean saw Sam shiver and try to shrug it off, he smiled before pushing him out from under the water "Let's get you warmed up" he spoke softly as he allowed himself to step out of the shower, pulling Sam behind him.

Sam followed without struggle, pulling a towel around his waist and throwing one playfully at his brother. He snickered a little when Dean caught it, nearly tumbling back. Shaking his head Sam began to speak "We should head to Missouri's in the morning"

Dean let out a loud groan as he also pulled the towel around his waist and made his way past Sam exiting the bathroom and heading towards his bag of clothing. "Do we have to?"

Sam rolled his eyes and followed suit out of the bathroom sifting through his own bag and pulling a pair of boxers out and slipping them on before letting the towel drop to the ground "Yes Dean, if she wants us there we might as well just go. It'll save you a lecture and probably a beating upside your thick skull"

"I really believe she would do that" Dean breathed out and pulled a pair of sweatpants on "Alright i s'pose we can leave first thing in the morning. But tonight," He grinned and flopped down on the bed "I'm going to get a good nights rest and you," He said wagging a finger at Sam to come here "Are going to get some rest yourself lover" Without even realizing that Sam had stopped dead in his track Dean continued "And the reason why is because I'm going to be holding you all night lo--" But he realized it then "What's wrong Sammy?"

"You just ... you just called me _lover_" The words tumbled from Sam's lips and he himself didn't realize how stiff he was still standing

"Yeah ... What you don't like it?" Dean's brow knitted and he eyed his brother conspicuosly

"No I -- I think i love it" Sam grinned from ear to ear and he waltzed the rest of the way over to the bed, crawling over top Dean so each of his hands lay on either side of his body, Dipping his head low Sam pressed a hot wet kiss to his brothers lips and he pulled up slowly "So you were saying something about holding me all night?"

Dean was instantly relaxed, the fear of his brother not liking the little sign of affection he had shown tore him apart inside for than he would have liked. "Mhm" Was all Dean managed before leaning up and placing a mimicking kiss on Sam's lips, his hands brought up to grip his brothers biceps and he turned so they were both on their sides.

Sam got the hint and quietly turned so his back was facing Dean, and he was rewarded by the feeling of his brothers lips on the sensitive skin right below his ear "Feels nice"

Dean spooned behind his brother, one arm wrapped protectively around him and the other tracing circles in his back. With a wicked grin Dean flicked his tongue out to run across the very spot he kissed, causing a moan to escape Sam's lips. "Mm night Sammy" he whisper lowly

With a grin of his own Sam whispered back "Night lover"


	5. Jealousy

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Five : Jealousy  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning the boys were in the same position they had fallen asleep in. Dean curling against Sam's back and all was quiet .. until the annoying sound of Sam's cellphone sounded throughout the small motel room. Dean grunted softly as he stirred, coming to he glanced around blurry eyed and then looked back at his sleeping brother. He jumped up from the bed and grabbed the phone up not wanting to wake him. When his vision cleared enough to see the screen Dean let out another grunt at the name he saw there, Missouri. It wasn't that Dean disliked the woman it was just ... she was always extra hard on him and he didn't quite understand why. She treated Sam as if he was a baby, and treated Dean like he was Satan himself a lot of the time. Reluctantly he answered it softly yet irritated. "Hello?"

"Don't you use that tone with me young man" Missouri snapped into the phone.

Dean rolled his eyes --now you see what he means?-- but he covered the tone of annoyance in his voice quickly "Nice to hear from you too Missouri"

Missouri smiled into her end of the phone and her voice lightened up "How're you and that boy doing?"

Dean didn't quite know if Missouri knew yet, he knew it was quite possible but he just wasn't sure so he thought it best not to say too much "Same as always i guess"

"Don't give me that, Dean. I know what's going on between you two so just answer me truthfully."

So much for that whole 'not knowing' theory. He sighed softly and looked over his shoulder at his sleeping brother. He looked peaceful when he slept ... he was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever laid eyes on, of course that was way to Chick-Flicky for him to admit out in the open at just any time "Were doing alright, were uh -- Were actually going to be heading your way this morning"

Missouri sighed herself when she heard that piece of news. It would be good to have the boys here where she could look after them herself "That's good to hear son, now you put that boy on the phone for me. ... And Dean? You wake him nicely now, he's got a lot on his mind right now"

Dean didn't answer, he merely nodded as if she could see him and set the phone down on the night table. Turning around to face his brother he crawled back over to him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead and then a trail down the side of his face. Dean laughed lightly when he felt his brother stir under him and turn on his side away from him. "C'mon baby, wake up" Dean whispered lightly in Sam's ear and he brought one hand up to run lightly down his face and he leaned in placing a soft kiss, this time on his lips and Sam's eyes started to fluttered open

"I like that better" he mumbled out, barely audible

"Whats that?" Dean asked, straining to hear his brother

Sam rubbed at his eyes and shook his head changing the subject entirely for the moment "Who was that on the phone?"

Dean looked confused a moment and then he remembered the forgotten phone sitting on the night table. Reaching around to grab it he handed it out to his brother "It's for you"

Sam took the phone and pressed it to his ear "Hello?"

--------

Dean was sitting alone on the bed now, Sam has been waltzing around the apartment on the phone all morning with Missouri and Dean's starting to feel a little left out and irritated at the same time because Sam had been paying zero attention to him. Even this morning when Dean tried to touch Sam's leg he got brushed off with some excuse that he was 'on the phone' right now ... which yeah it was true but that doesn't mean he has to be a prick about it.

Dean rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze on the t.v. pretending to watch it when he heard the phone click shut. An irritated sound came from his throat when he felt the mattress cave in beside him, and then the hand on his leg set him off. Dean flicked the hand off and he looked back at the television.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked genually confused that he had done anything.

"Nothing Sam, just let it go" Dean spoke in a little higher tone than he should have and he could automatically see the pain in his lovers eyes, making him wish like he'd never said a thing.

"Dean ..." Was all Sam could manage

"It's nothing!" He screamed this time and he flipped off the t.v. crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from Sam

And that's when it hit him, that very moment is when Sam realized what was going on and he almost slapped himself for it. Instead he scooted closer and reached out to grasp Deans hand against his brothers will and he held it tightly "I'm sorry about earlier"

"It was all morning Sam! I tried to show you this little bit of ... and you kept pushing me away. You ignored me all morning to talk to that woman and were gonna go see her in a few hours anyways!" Dean spat out.

Sam had to do all he could to keep from laughing at his jealous lover. And apparently he wasn't doing a very good job at it because the look in Dean's eye had gotten fierce at the smile of which spread across Sam's lips.

"Whats so funny?" Dean demanded getting more and more annoyed

Sam still had Dean's hand clasped in his own and he leaned forward, capturing Dean's lips to cut off any more of what he had to say, even against Dean's struggling Sam didn't let up and eventually he felt his brother give in beneath him, and only then did he pull back to look him in the eye "I'm sorry" Before Sam would allow Dean to get a word in he launched forward again, claiming Deans lower lip and sucking it into his mouth lightly. The moan that escaped Dean's lips caused Sam's cock to twitch.

"Baby," Dean breathed out unaware of his word choice "Nice as this feels, we should get going"

Sam grinned wickedly, making his way fully onto Dean's lap, leaning in by his ear and blowing in it before whispering "I like that better"

Finally Dean figured it out, that was the same thing Sam had told him earlier when he called him _baby_ He must like it better than Lover Dean thought and a chill went through his body at the feel of Sam blowing in his ear. His dick had come to life once again and he willed himself not to let it come too alive seeing as Sam wasn't going to let him go that far yet. "Do you?" Dean managed to say at the same time another moan escaped his lips as Sam's talented mouth continued to suck his neck.

"Uh-Huh" Sam said softly as he went back to Dean's already kiss swollen lips and planted another heated one there before pulling away, running his hand down the front of Dean's chest. "I was gonna -- last night ... i was going to let you ... you know" Sam spoke looking directly into Dean's eyes, his own filled with so much love and compassion for the man before him "But you didn't. I just wanted to say ... thanks"

Dean smiled and leaned into Sam, pushing him forward off his lap until Sam's back was pressing flesh against the mattress and Dean was on top of him, his lips descended to Sam's neck leaving a wet trail there "Your welcome"

Sam's breath started to become more rapidly and heavy, as his erection was almost fully hard between his legs. Sam let his eyes shut under the feel of his brothers mouth on his skin and he let them drift open slowly "Your right, we should go"

Dean sighed heavily, unready to leave but he knew it was inevitable ... also if either of them stayed like this much longer something would go down, neither of them would have had the willpower to stop if they would have stayed like this for another minute. Dean pulled back and nodded "Yeah, i uh packed the bags already and put them in the Impala while you were on the phone"

Sam still lay there, reeling from his almost full erection. His eyes still filled with passion and desire, Sam sat up and reached his lengthy arm out to pull Dean to him once again, standing so he could reach his lips he captured them with his own "God Dean -- I want you so bad" He moaned into Dean's lips as he let his hands fold around his waist.

Dean's breath became hitched in his throat and his stomach did back flips the very moment those words passed Sam's lips. He wanted Sam too, he had for so long but he can't have this happen this soon, it could ruin everything. Although Dean debated in his mind at the same moment that if he didn't get some soon he might just die anyways. Sam was so hot and heavy right now and it turned Dean on more than he had been in a long time "I know Sammy," Dean managed to spit out between the heated kisses Sam was throwing at him "But we have to wait -- just a little longer" It may have started out as Sam's little game but Dean had taken control of it, and he believed what he was saying -- the just needed to wait a while. Establish something other than sex ... however Un-Dean like that sounds. It's what he believes.

Sam understood what his brother was saying, but he was so hot, he felt so much passion and need in his body "I know" Sam finally said softly, placing a less heated kiss onto Deans lips and finally pulling away walking "Lets get going _baby_" Sam grinned at the look he got from his brother and he began to walk out the door, letting himself in the Impala and sitting there, looking out his window at the shabby motel. There was no way Sam would forget this place ... the place it all happened with him and Dean. The place he finally got what he had wanted all his life. Sam was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard his brother voice as the Impala sped off.

"Dude i dunno about you," Dean said with a smirk and he placed one hand on his brothers thigh and the other firmly on the steering wheel. His gaze turning from the road to Sam every few seconds "But I'm hungry as hell"

And Sam couldn't help but smile and nod, letting his hand fall to where Dean's was, taking it in his own and intertwining their fingers together, Sam brought the back of Deans up to his mouth and he kissed it lightly before letting both of their hands rest on his leg, still bound together.

It was safe to say the neither boys had been this happy in a good long while.


	6. Arriving Home

**A//N :** To All my AMAZING Reviewers, you guys absolutly rock out loud. I love hearing how much you like this fic, it certainly gives me the want-to to continue this story. Thanks so much to you all xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The boys had been on the road for a little over four hours, Dean had been determined to pull over and grab a bite to eat but he got a phone call from Missouri telling him she'd have a meal ready for them at the home when they got there, so it was a good thing they were only around thirty minutes away. _Home_ the word still ran it's course through Dean's mind. It was nice to have a place he could call home, and if there was any place to do it, it would be Missouri's. Smiling at the thought Dean turned his gaze momentarily to his brother and then back at the road. Dean repeated this gesture a few times and Sam caught notice that he was being looked at. It had been a quiet ride so far and the silence was just about to kill Dean so he was happy when he heard Sam's voice.

"What?" Sam asked gently as he looked over at his brother.

Dean quirked a brow and put on his best sarcastic face "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

Sam let his face slide into a smile and he shook his head with a little laughter "No, I can't say you have"

Dean batted his eyelashes dramatically and looked into Sam's eyes, smiling broadly "Well you are. Your the prettiest, most beautiful girl a guy could hope for"

Sam still had a smile on his face when he reached over and softly punched his brothers arm "Jerk" Ok so there may have been a moment where Sam thought Dean was actually going to say he was beautiful in a manor other than joking ... but that train of thought passed so quickly Sam barely got to think about it.

Dean rolled his eyes and let them focus back on the road before a grin threatened the corner of his lips. Trying to hide it the best he could he peered at Sam quietly. "God Sammy, My lips are getting all dry"

Sam looked over at him, unaware of the game Dean was trying to play and shrugged his shoulders "I thought you had like .. chap stick or something"

It was true, Dean had a tube of chap stick in his jeans pocket but he refused to let Sam know he had it there "Nope, I used it up a while back"

Sam looked at him and nodded slowly "Oh, then lick 'em"

Dean's shoulders slumped and he raised a brow looking at his brother "Why don't you lick them for me"

Sam nearly choked on his own spit when he realised what Dean had been implying the whole time. He laughed lowly and looked at Dean with a sort of glint in his eye, as if this was payback and he was the bitch "I don't think i can do that Dean, might get in the way of your view. Wouldn't wanna crash"

Dean shook his head and looked over at Sam, his head tilted slightly to the side and he looked back and forth between him and the road a few moments before speaking "No we won't crash Sammy. I'm a good driver"

"I don't know Dean, it just seems dangerous. I think you should do it yourself"

Dean let out a sound that sounded like a growl and he flicked his tongue up to lick across his top lip. "You know Sammy, for someone who ignored me all morning and should be trying to kiss ass, you sure are _being an ass_"

Sam rolled his eyes and crawled over to his brother, he let one leg go on either side of him and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Sam was sitting square on Deans lap and he tilted his head to the side, giving Dean view of the road and he kissed the side of his neck, "You crash and kill me, I'll haunt your ass for eternity" Sam spoke huskily into Dean's ear and he kissed the spot right under it.

Dean was a little surprised at his brothers new position, but he was happy, hell he was ecstatic even. The feel of Sam's lips and warm breath on his skin made him tingle in a good way and he was beginning to find it hard to stay focused on the road --huh, no wonder he said id be dangerous-- Dean thought momentarily and he let out a low moan in the back of his throat "Aw don't worry Sammy," Dean had to stop as his lips parted when he felt Sam suck on his neck, his voice got low, only a hint above a moan as he spoke "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But just for safe measures maybe i should pull over..."

"No" Sam's voice was almost commanding and rough with lust.

Dean's cock twitched at how demanding Sam sounded. He never thought he'd like someone other than himself acting dominate but he got extremely turned on in the moment. "But ---" It was a weak protest and Dean continued to keep his gaze on the road the best he could. Sadly he was relieved and disappointed in the same as he saw Missouri's house come into view. "Sammy -- We're here"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and quickly let his tongue come out to clicker across Dean's earlobe "She already knows about us" Sam said simply

"That's not the point, I'm not gonna pull up in her driveway with you all over me like this" Dean sighed harshly. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his brother, because he most definitely wasn't, but he didn't want to make the impression that this was all they were capable of, that all's they did was mack on each other. No, Dean had at least a little bit of decency left.

Sam let a grin form on his lips, looking down at the spot on his brothers neck where he had been sucking and he blew lightly into Dean's ear, feeling his brothers erection bob beneath him in the confines of his jeans "Fine" as he spoke he got from Dean's lap, just as they were pulling in and he made himself look decent, a smile painted across his lips.

Dean shut the ignition off and looked into the rear-view mirror. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he seen the red mark left on his neck. Within an instant he snapped his head to the side to glare at his already retreating brother "Sam! Dammit you gave me a _hickey_! ... Sam!" Dean did his best to cover it with his collar as he got out from the car, a smile quickly replacing the snarl on his lips upon seeing Missouri. Dean quietly came up to stand next to his brother and he slyly elbowed him in the side.

Sam winced slightly but let it go ... for now. "Hey" Sam's voice was cheerful in this moment.

Missouri had a bright smile of her own on and she reached her arms out "Come and give me a hug boy"

Sam quickly scurried up and into her arms. There was a feeling of safety there, a feeling of home that he knew he'd only feel when he was here ... because this was his home in a way. When Sam backed away he nudged Dean to get on with it but he noticed that he didn't budge.

"C'mon Dean, I don't bite" Missouri's voice was still lighthearted as she made a motion to 'come here' with her arms.

'I doubt that' Dean thought as he reluctantly gave in and moved closer to hug the older woman.

Missouri eyed Dean suspiciously and then she turned her gaze to Sam. She arched her eyebrow in question and then shook her head as if she didn't even want to know before speaking up "Well come on in, I'll show you to your room" And she retreated into the house.

Dean realized the hickey hadn't been covered anymore and he was mentally cursing Sam into the ground this very moment. With a glare Dean turned his attention to his brother "Thanks a lot!" And Dean made his way into the house behind her.

Sam smiled innocently and followed his brother "What?"

-------------------------------------------------

Dean was sitting on the bed in his and Sam's room. Missouri had already fed them enough to last a lifetime and Dean was in ecstasy, except for that little part of him that was still pissed off at Sam. At the moment there was an old magazine in his hands and he was flipping carelessly through it when he heard Sam come in.

Sam knew the moment he did what he did how Dean would react, he just didn't much care, partly because he knew Dean couldn't stay mad at him for too long. It wasn't a bet, it was a fact. Sam shut the door and locked it behind him, sauntering over to the bed and leaning over Dean. When he got no reaction he just shook his head mildly annoyed and took the magazine from his hands and threw it to the floor, making his way fully onto the bed and facing Dean, sitting on his knees between Dean's legs. "It's not that noticeable" Sam stated mater-of-factly.

Dean glared up at him for what seemed like the hundredth time today and scowled "_Not that noticeable_? Sam it's huge!"

With a grin Sam leaned down until he was only millimeters away from Dean's lips. He could taste his brothers breath and it made him want more in that very moment but he held back "You liked it when i was doing it"

Dean sighed let his lips form what could only be called a pout "So?"

"So..." Sam drawled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Deans and mumbling into them "It can't be that bad" A smirk crossed his lips before he gripped Dean's shirt in his hands and pulled him closer, crushing their mouths together more roughly.

"You do that on purpose" Dean said as he pulled away from the searing kiss

Sam gave a mock innocent look "Do what?" his eyes threatened going back in for another kiss, but he simply gazed into Dean's lust filled ones that almost identically matched his own.

"That" Dean stated softly and this time he closed the distance, it was soft and chaste. Dean only had one thought running through his mind other than _Sam_ and that was _Damn I'm whipped_.


	7. I Let Him Lie

Sam had been thinking a lot since his and Deans last big fight. He tried to push it out of his mind when Dean was around because he didn't want his brother to know his heart was still hurting over the words Dean had said about Jessica that night. As of this moment Sam was sitting in his and Dean's room, at the small compute desk, his laptop was open in front of him and he was trying his honest best to keep quiet seeing as Dean was only a few feet behind him sleeping. Smiling at the thought of his sleeping brother, Sam turned around and the smile only widened. When Dean slept he looked young and beautiful, instead of hard like he let the world see .. it was as if all his barriers were taken down when he slept and it was Sam's turn to protect him. He was startled from his thoughts at the sound of light knocking on the door. With a small sigh Sam got up and answered it, the smile reappearing on his face as he saw Missouri standing there.

"You boys get on downstairs, I need the two of you to run on down to the market and pick up a few things for yourselves. Because at the rate the two of you eat -- I'll be cleaned out by tomorrow afternoon"

Sam let a grin crease his lips and he nodded, watching as her back retreated away and he softly closed the door, making his way to Dean's bedside. At first he merely sat there, running his fingers lightly up and down his lovers arm. "Dean ..." Sam spoke lightly so not to startle him, and he leaned down placing a soft feather light kiss on the other mans cheek "You gotta get up babe". It was nice that Dean usually didn't need to be called too many times to be woken up -- while he on the other hand had been told that a train could go by his head and he'd still be sound asleep. Sam let a grin cross his lips as he thought back to Dean saying that to him.

Deans eyes fluttered open to see Sam grinning above him "What?" he spoke sleepily and realized his brother must have been out in his own little world because he seemed a bit startled at his voice.

"Nothing," Sam smiled and continued rubbing his index finger lightly up and down Deans arm "Sleep well?"

Dean allowed his eyes to drift shut only momentarily at the touch "Would have been better if you would'a lay with me. You alright?"

Sam smiled and nodded his head, clearing it of any negative thoughts and doubts he had been carrying around about the exchanged words from a few nights ago. "Yeah, I'm fine." It seemed that the minute he let his gaze lock with Deans again, he became lost in them. The beautiful orbs smiling back at him, the eyes that belonged to his lover, his Dean "Well we gotta get up to the store. Missouri isn't used to our eating habits"

Dean grunted and sat up in the bed, letting his legs drape over the side and he shrugged a little, the blanket sliding from his shoulders revealing his perfect toned skin on his bare chest. "Alright I guess -- but we don't have any money. She does know this right?"

Sam bowed his head and placed a small kiss on Dean's bare back "Hm, she didn't say anything about money" Sam let his lips trail softly up Dean's back and to his neck, until he reached the sensitive skin right below his ear. There was something about his and Dean's relationship that made Sam feel as if he couldn't stop touching him, kissing him, looking at him when he was around. Even when he was with Jessica he never felt so hot all the time ... Dean simply brought something out in him.

The muscles in Dean's back flexed as he felt his brothers soft lips on his exposed skin, he took a sharp intake of breath and a low moan escaped his lips "I never would have guessed you for such a flirty tease Sammy"

Sam grinned pulled Dean down to lay back on the bed, allowing his leg to swing over the other side of his body until he was straddling him, leaning his head down to press a gentle kiss to Dean's lips. "What you don't like it?"

'How far from the truth' Dean thought as he pressed himself up against his hovering brother "I love it" Dean grinned into the kiss he pressed to Sam's lips.

Sam smiled down at him. Not a grin, not a smirk ... just a smile, completely content in that moment. Sam didn't want to speak, afraid it would ruin the moment. His words came out ever so softly as if the air would break around him "We should go". He stood up and turned to walk away.

Dean sat up again and reached the floor, grabbing his shirt and pulling the garment over his head before rushing out to meet his brother. The money issue once again came into Dean's mind and he chewed on his bottom lip. If he and Sam were going to be staying here for awhile, using the fraud credit cards would only get them into a heap of trouble. Dean tugged at Sam's arm and yanked his head towards Missouri's room. As he made his way there he simply walked in, unaware that he might be intruding "Hey, Sam filled me in on going to the store i just wanted to let you know that we don't have any ... money" he finished off silently and cocked his head to the side at Missouri, she hadn't moved an inch to even acknowledge his being there.

Missouri stay steadily reading the book she had in her hands. The only movement she made at first was taking one hand and knocking three times on the wooden desk next to her "It's called knocking, you should try it sometime"

Dean got a weary look on his face and Sam started laughing almost hysterically beside him. "Dude, shut up" Dean warned but Sam merely shook his head and left the room, laughter still filling the air. With a heaved breath he turned his attention back to Missouri, almost cringing having to be alone with her "Sorry -- not used to ... knocking" He gave an innocent smile and slid his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

Missouri quirked a brow and nodded up at him. "It's quite alright, but you better learn now young man." She sat her book down and turned to face him directly "Now about the money, I don't want you or Sam worrying your pretty little heads about that issue while your staying here, you understand?" Upon seeing Dean shake his head she pulled a card from her purse and handed it to him "Don't worry, it's real, and it's got a pretty good budget on it so you two go on and find yourselves something to eat. Pick up enough for -- a week. Next week comes you'll both go on up and get some more you hear?"

"Yes Ma'am. -- And thanks"

"Don't thank me for food hon, as long as your here you will stay fed. Now go on"

Dean gave a friendly smile and walked out to the car where his brother was already sitting in the passenger seat. Dean rolled his eyes as he got in glanced over at Sam. It looked as if the younger man had just gotten over his fit of laughter and somehow that irritated Dean. "It wasn't that funny, Sam"

"Uh-Huh, lets just go" Sam shook his head and leaned his head against the window.


	8. Halo

**Just A Little A//N Here :** OK So I'm Here To Say I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. You Guys absolutly rock. It Makes My day to see that i have reviews on this story. This story doesn't exactly have a plot, to where once it finally makes it there the story is going to end -- no this is more of a day to day story, meaning it could go on for a long time IF i continue to get the reviews i have been. Your all amazing. If there is anything you'd like to see in further chapters, holla at me in a review and i can see if i can make it happen. You got a fantasy you've always wanted to see with this boys? Just yell I'll try and make it happen for you. Thanks so much  
Your Auther, FaithsxHerexBaby aka Spence

* * *

There was only one downside that Dean could see, on living so isolated in the country; ... you had to drive for at least an hour to get anywhere. Dean was humming a Metallica song and letting his fingers drum on the steering wheel, while Sam was still pressed firmly against the passenger seat door, his head lay on the window and he was staring into space. The brothers had been on their way to the store for a good forty-five minutes already and not many words had been spoken, in fact aside from Dean's off tune humming there wasn't a sound to be heard. Bored now of the almost awkward silence Dean snapped his fingers bringing Sam out of any La La Land he had previously been in "Earth to Sam"

Sam jerked his head and looked confusingly at his brother "What? I didn't -- I wasn't listening"

Dean rolled his eyes sarcastically "Obviously. What's going on upstairs Sammy?"

What was Sam supposed to say? _Oh well since you brought up that whole Jessica thing a few nights back it's all i can think about in my every waking hour except when your touching me cause' then i can't really think about much seeing as all the blood rushes towards my downstairs brain and the upstairs kinda goes on hiatus for a little while when i know damn well were not even going to go there yet so really it's pointless_ "Nothing" Yeah, Sam thought, that was pretty good considering the alternative would have probably got him hit.

Dean tilted his head to the side and looked back at the road a few seconds before starring back at Sam disbelieving "Don't feed me shit Sam, you've had something on your mind for days."

Sam felt bad enough as it was, and Dean using an authoritative tone and telling him what he clearly already knows and is trying to avoid speaking about makes it really difficult. "How do you know? It's not like I wear a sign." as far as come backs that was pretty good Sam thought and smiled to himself for only the briefest of moments.

Dean felt himself groan irritably and squared his jaw "You might as well wear a sign because it's pretty damn obvious. You've been tossing and turning at night, you've been wicked flirty and don't tell me it's just because I make you hot while that may be the case it's as if your trying to burn me with your anger everytime you kiss me, you won't sit still for more than five minutes without starring off into space, and you get this --- this _look_ and usually i would say it's cute but it's only starting to piss me off. So ask me how i could possibly know _after_ you tell me what the hell is going on with you" So maybe he was a little harsh ... but maybe he just needed a few answers.

Sam looked down at his lap, not only did he feel like a dick for making his brother right on all counts previously stated but ... obviously he was a suck as liar, and would probably be sleeping on the floor tonight because he knew Dean wasn't going to like what he had to say. He swallowed almost painfully as his throat became tight and he let his gaze drift up to meet the furious eyes of his brother; who had at some point pulled the car over. Sam let his brow raise and he looked around at the still surroundings trying to take in how he didn't feel the car stop but simply let it go. "I've just been a little -- pissed and hurt and ... I don't want to talk about it"

Dean shook his head in anger and disbelief "No! No, no, no, no, no! You always want to talk about your emotions Sam, your always telling me; _come on Dean just talk to me, tell me whats wrong_. And your going to sit here and say you don't want to talk about something that's obviously done your head in a few times over!"

Sam cleared his throat and he felt his eyes go misty, his voice was almost quivering as he spoke "It's Jessica"

At this point Dean's own throat had gotten tight, his heart clenched in his chest and he dropped his head momentarily. It killed him inside that Sam still had such strong feelings for his ex, sometimes Dean felt that when Sam was kissing him he was kissing Jessica. With all the anger and passion in his body in hopes that it might bring her back, and it killed Dean a little more every time -- although it felt good, and he had taught himself to believe it was he that Sam was kissing ... it just didn't feel like it at times. "I don't want to hear this"

Sam already has boiling hot tears running down his face and it quickly contorted into anger and confusion as he heard Dean's words "No your gonna hear it! You wanted me to tell you so goddamned bad your gonna listen!"

"_No_, I'm not!" Dean shouted before opening the door and getting out of his car, making his way to the back where he rested his hands on the trunk, clenching and un-clenching his jaw, his gaze fixed on the ground and he punched as hard as he could when he seen Sam had followed him.

"Just listen to me -- listen to me _please_" Sam's voice had turned pleading and emotional, all the anger had fled from his body and all that was left was pain and hurt, sadness and fear. "I can't keep it inside anymore Dean -- It hurts" He sunk to the ground on his knees, doubling over.

Dean looked up at the sky, trying to hold back the tears that were destined to fall. He hated when Sam cried -- hated to see him in such misery and pain, it killed him to watch it. Taking in a few short breaths he kneeled by Sam's side, pulling his brothers head into his lap and stroking a trail down his back softly as the sky began to turn black, the first drops of a rainstorm sprinkled across them. "What hurts Sammy? --- tell me so i can make it better for you" He was whispering, his face close to Sam's ear which had been laying on his lap.

"I see her Dean. Every time i close my eyes i see her -- she haunts my dreams. It was my fault i couldn't save her ... why couldn't I save her Dean? I just want to save her" Sam's tears were hot compared to the rain that now fell from the darkened sky. He gained enough strength to crawl into Dean's lap, wrapping his arms around his brother and cradled his head in the crook of Deans neck. His Dean, His life, his brother, his lover, His world, his savior all in one.

Those words of truth, the words of pain that came from his lovers mouth only made Deans heart clench tighter in his chest. This is what had been causing Sam so much pain and he couldn't even see it "It's not your fault Sammy, don't you dare say it's your fault. Jessica wouldn't want that -- it's not your fault" Dean was holding onto Sam for dear life, never wanting to let him go, never wanting him to have so much pain in his body ever again. Dean lightly stroked down Sam's back, turning his head and angling enough to place a soft, wet kiss at the corner of his mouth "Let's get you home" Trying to stand with Sam clutching to him so tightly was a task but he managed to get him into the passenger side seat and pursueded Sam to let him go just long enough where he could get in the other side. The moment Dean sat down in the drivers seat, Sam was clutched to him once again, curled up in his lap like he had been earlier that day. Sam lay his head to one side of Dean's head, resting almost peacefully on his shoulder. It was so strange how this position on previous occasion had made him so hot and needy -- and now it was almost painful, having his broken brother laying in his lap like this with the knowledge that nothing but time and hopefully his warmth would bring Sam back from the edge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was quiet, the air felt so fragile around them. Dean was quite relieved to feel Sam's breathing even out and get shallow as sleep overtook him. His brother was still sitting exactly how he had been and Dean was thankful for that -- he needed Sam's warmth almost as much as he knew Sam needed his. Steering was a little difficult with his busted up knuckles -- OK so maybe the punch to the back of his beloved Impala wasn't exactly necessary and he was starting feeling the results .. he already feared tomorrow knowing that pain would double over night, but that was the least of his worries. Dean sighed heavily knowing he would have to explain things to Missouri about the lack of food they were bringing back with them, and now that they had pulled up in her driveway he would have to explain why he was having to carry a broken looking Sam into her house. Dean ignored her skeptical looks as he entered through the front door, heading straight towards he and Sam's room. Lying Sam on the bed, prying himself away and walking out of the bedroom door was the hardest thing Dean had done in a long while it seemed, he didn't feel right leaving him there like that -- but Dean had damage control to attend to.

Making his way back out into the main room where Missouri sat, Dean stopped and plopped down in one of the large chairs, resting his head in his hands and breathing a long drawn out sight. For what seemed like forever he simply sat like that, but the sweet voice that was Missouri's brought him from a daze.

"What's going on son?" Missouri's eyes were fixed on Dean, they were filled with a mothers concern and love.

Finally Dean lifted his head, a weary and tired look plastered on his face and he shrugged "I don't know"

"Non-sense," As Missouri started she moved her chair a bit closer to Deans and hunched herself over to meet his form "What happened out there tonight?"

"I got --- pissed off," As Dean started he got a look from Missouri, one of those 'boy you lose your temper to damn much' looks. Swallowing hard he began again "And I uh ... I pushed Sam into telling me what his problem was -- and it was just bigger than I thought ... and it's been hurting him for ... a long time now and i was to stupid to even see it" A single tear trailed down Deans face and he swiped at it like it was burning him before letting his gaze fall to the floor.

"You listen here, Sam's got a way of making his emotions pretty clear when he wants to --- but that's just it. When 'he' wants you to see it, you'll see it and not before then. Kind of like a certain young man you know " Missouri let a smile crease her delicate features as she starred Dean honestly in the eyes

"Yeah I guess ... I just want to know how to help him" His voice was solemn and sad as he spoke.

Missouri gave an almost knowing smile before she spoke "Just go be with him -- be there for him. That's all he needs. I may not understand this thing between the two of you, but i have never seen two people more right ... more in love than the two of you are. And I've been around a long time, so believe me when i say that all he needs is that love he gets from you -- he'll be alright in no time. You'll see. Now go on and be with him"

Dean nodded his thanks and walked slowly back to he and Sam's room. As he entered the darkness gave in and only a ray of light shown through, hitting Sam almost perfectly, Dean smiled softly at the sight and shut the door firmly, locking it and walking to the bed, sitting beside his sleeping lover and admiring him -- he was beautiful, an Angel with a halo that only Dean could see. Dean sighed, happily this time and leaned down placing an almost chaste kiss on the other mans lips before slipping in beside him, wrapping his arms protectively around Sam and placing another kiss at the top of his head. "I Love You" Were the three words whispered into the darkness before he let sleep overtake him.

Why Do You Put Me On A Pedestal  
I'm So Up High That I Can't See The Ground Below  
So Help Me Down You've Got It Wrong  
I Don't Belong There

One Thing Is Clear  
I Wear A Halo  
I Wear A Halo, When You Look At Me  
But Standing From Here  
You Wouldn't Say So  
You Wouldn't Say So, If You Were Me  
And I, I Just Wanna Love You  
Oh-Oh I, I Just Wanna Love You

I Always Said That I Would Make Mistakes  
I'm Only Human And That's My Saving Grace  
I Fall As Hard As I Try  
So Don't Be Blinded

See Me As I Really Am  
I Have Flaws And Sometimes I Even Sin  
So Pull Me From That Pedestal  
I Don't Belong There

One Thing Is Clear  
I Wear A Halo  
I Wear A Halo, When You Look At Me  
But Standing From Here  
You Wouldn't Say So  
You Wouldn't Say So, If You Were Me  
And I, I Just Wanna Love You  
Oh-Oh I, I Just Wanna Love You

Why You Think That You Know Me  
Within Your Eyes  
I Am Something Above You  
It's Only In Your Mind  
Only In Your Mind

I Wear, I Wear, I Wear A Halo


	9. Interruption

Dean was the first one up this morning, and normally people would say that's completely weird - but Dean was going stir crazy. He wasn't used to not doing _anything _for days, it was always _get on the road today _or _go on a new hunt_ the plan was never supposed to be 'sit on your ass all day and do absolutely nothing but eat sleep and ... eat some more. It just wasn't right in Deans opinion. At this very moment the eldest Winchester sat up on the bed, his back against the headboard and he was flipping through the same old magazine he had the previous day, his thumbs were tapping at the pages and he scanned them a little to quickly to be doing more than looking at the pictures. But when he heard his brother stir beside them a whole new interest sparked in his eyes and he threw the magazine down to the floor with a thud as it landed. With and almost wicked and lusty grin painted across his lips he leaned his upper body over his subtly waking brother. "Mornin' Beautiful" Dean's voice was filled with just a little too much happiness this early in the morning.

Sam was hardly awake yet, his eyes were still adjusting to the sight of his brother hovering over top him but he crinkled his brow and sleepily spoke "Morning ... what are you doing up at," Sam turned his head to the side and let his eyes set on the alarm clock next to his head on the night table. Upon reading the time his eyes got a couple degree bigger and he turned his head genuienly confused and startled at the same time "5:45 am -- you feeling OK baby?" Sam took a moment to bring his hand up to feel Dean's forehead, surprisingly his brother had no sign of a fever - _must be insomnia the poor guy_, Sam thought.

Dean chuckled lightly and shook his head "I feel fine" So he was in denial about the current state of his life - he'll get past it.

Sam brought his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes, finally being able to see his brother without the blur and Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight. All of the pain that yesterday had brought was washed away from him, for once in a long while Sam felt completely at ease - and he had nobody to thank but Dean, and he intended to do just that - very soon. With the almost permanent smile on his face Sam snaked an arm up and around Dean's neck, pulling his lover down atop him and claiming the perfect lips as his own. It always amazed Sam on how inviting and warm Dean's lips were, and how he always seemed to taste of stale liquor and something else that to this day Sam could only describe as Dean, no other word could be used. Sam pulled back only in that moment when air became a necessity and he was still reeling himself in when he heard a female voice in the distance. Coming back into reality he realized the door to their room had been opened and a slightly aggravated looking Missouri standing there against the frame. Sam felt his face drain of all color until a hint of pink showed on his cheeks from embarrassment. "Hi Missouri"

Dean starred down at this obviously embarrassed brother and he beamed. A grin never coming off of his face as he stared proudly back at Missouri - If there was anyone who was not ashamed to be seen in the middle of a make out session, it was Dean Winchester. In fact he practically fed off of the looks of surprise he usually got from the people who'd caught him. "Hey there Ms. Mosley"

"Boys" She greeted before shaking her head and letting out a sigh of annoyance. "I know y'all have only been here a couple days now but - I never have anyone here to do the yard work and I'd really appreciate it if you could find room in your busy schedules to go on out and do that for me"

"I'll do it!" Dean piped up a little too anxiously and shrugged his shoulders at the looks he got from both Missouri and Sam.

Cocking her brow only slightly Missouri decided it best not to ask why Dean had been so thrilled about being assigned yard work and just roll with it "Alright. Now come on out, breakfast is on the table" Missouri turned her back and shut the door lightly behind her as she walked on down to the kitchen.

Dean had a priceless grin on his face, It was definitely a little too bright and crooked for someone who practically jumped at the opportunity to mow the lawn. Shaking his head Sam still stared up at his brother, his brow cocked in a 'whats your deal' sort of fashion.

"What?" Dean asked, clearly not thinking anything of it. He simply leaned down to place one last wet kiss on Sam's lips and stood from the bed, heading down the hall with haste.

Sighing loudly Sam brought his hand up and carded his fingers through his hair - It was going to be an eventful day he thought as he himself stood up and went to meet Dean in the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was suddenly trying to figure why he was so against his brother being excited about mowing the lawn. With the sight before him Sam was regretting that he himself wasn't jumping for joy at the opportunity, because there Dean was in Missouri's backyard, his shirt was off and his jeans slung low on his hips, sweat glistened on his skin as he pushed the mower around the yard. Sam was in complete awe, sure he was turned on by Dean anyways - hell lately he could get a hard on by watching his brother brush his teeth while wearing thirty layers of clothing, but seeing Dean now - Sam's arousal was full on and he bit his lower lip letting his eyes roam over the perfect body that was his lovers.

And Dean was all too aware of what he was doing to Sam. With a wicked grin he let his tongue lick across his dry lips and he bent down to pick up something off the grass - giving an almost perfect shot of his ass, before tossing it in a nearby garbage can. While Sam was getting an erection just watching him, Dean was getting to do something that required more than sitting on his ass in front of a television. But sadly enough he was now finished with everything Missouri had asked of him - great, Dean thought but as soon as he turned to see his brother standing on the steps to the back porch he had a whole new belief in just how fun today might be for him. With a grin attached to his perfect lips, Dean sauntered up the steps, leaning his back against a wooden post and letting his own lusty gaze float over his brother. "Hey babe, pass me that drink will you?"

With almost a start Sam spun around to grab the ice water sitting on a table directly behind him. With fumbling hands he managed to grasp it safely and he turned himself to walk over to Dean with it, pressing the cool glass into his hand and Sam could feel the heat radiating off him with only that slight touch, with a new good feeling coursing throughout his body Sam invaded his brothers personal space, gazing down on him with needy eyes - just looking.

Dean took a small drink of the refreshing liquid before setting it down behind him on the wooden rail. Licking his lips as he turned once again to face Sam, he settled one hand on his brothers hip. With his free hand Dean slowly made a trail down Sam's clothed chest with one finger "See something you like Sammy?"

Deans voice was nothing above a heated and lustful tone, it was just about enough to make Sam moan out loud. "I see everything I love" With those final words spoken Sam swooped his head down low enough to capture Dean's lips with his own. Within the first few moments of the searing kiss Sam's tongue darted out and traced Dean's begging for entrance and reluctantly got it. This time the moan low in his throat couldn't be stifled, the feeling of his tongue roaming inside his lovers mouth, re-exploring - re-tasting every hidden bounty there until he became fully acquainted with it. It wasn't long after that Sam's hands began to do their own little search, feeling up and down his brothers sweat glistening body, stopping right above the top button of his jeans. And that's when he stopped his every movement, Sam pulled back panting for breath as he let his fiery gaze drift towards where his hand lay, and then back up to catch Dean's - Sam's eyes were asking for this, hell they were pleading.

Dean's chest started to heave as his breathing became rapid - he hadn't seen his brother this hot and heavy, and who was he to deny something they both needed, something this big. "C'mon" He spoke low and sultry, taking Sam by the hand and all but running into the house and to their room. Dean's mind was flooded with all sorts of things - Is he and Sam ready? Even if it isn't all the way full blown 'making love' were the two of them ready to experience what it would be like to feel one another's most sacred parts - and Deans mind could only find one answer - Hell yeah.

Upon reaching the room, the door was kicked shut almost violently, Sam's fingers fought to lock it and he turned back to his brother as soon as possible, once again attacking his lips while pushing Dean back until the backs of his knees touched to edge of the bed. With one swell push Sam was on top of Dean, and only then did he leave his brothers mouth to make a hot wet trail of lips across his jawline and down his neck, to his chest and finally right above his navel. Sam was overwhelmed with the saltiness of Dean's skin, the taste of him on his tongue and it was something he'd remember forever, but Sam had little time to think about that because his fingers were fumbling with Dean's zipper now and there was no going back - he never wanted to go back. After a few long moments of heated kissing and messing with the fasten of his pants they were finally free from his legs, leaving Dean in nothing more than boxers and still Sam was ready for more. It was seconds flat that he had his own shirt off and thrown to the floor joining the other discarded item of clothing and soon after his jeans followed suit. Finally skin-to-skin contact.

Dean couldn't help but think that Sam acted very dominate, which surprised him seeing as Sam was so laid back in his day to day life, being so possessive in bed was a slight shock - but he liked it. Hell he was enjoying every last second of it, feeling his brothers hot lean body above him, his lips trailing down to _that_ spot -- "Oh god" -- that summarized it nicely. Sam was a god - his god, he was the reason Dean woke up in the morning, the reason he continued to fight for his life, the reason he lived. Plain and simple, it is what it is.

Sam's hot mouth was still on the place right above Dean's navel as he hooked his fingers in Dean's boxers and began to tug them down, little by little more of his beautiful body was exposed and next thing, Dean was bare and Sam couldn't help but take in the sight before him - although it wasn't the first time he had seen this part of his brother, it was still breath taking, the anticipation of what was about to happen was starting to kill him and Sam reclaimed Dean's lips - slowly, ever so slowly snaking his hand between his and his brothers body and grasping Dean's length in his hand, eliciting a moan from his brother that made Sam painfully hard between his own legs - and he began to stroke him. Sam's eyes closed as he felt Dean hump against his hand, he was sure Dean wouldn't last much longer a couple more seconds at best and - A knock sounded at the door.

Deans entire body jerked at the sound and a groan of frustration came from deep within his throat - God could be outside that door right now and Dean couldn't give a shit. Giving Sam a look that was pleading _don't stop_ Dean began to pump up again but he was getting no reaction from his brother.

"Dean we should..." Sam's voice was soft as he came slowly down from his built up passion. Removing his hand from Dean's cock he ran it up his chest and planted a soft trail of kisses up Dean's stomach, to his chest and eventually up his throat when the knock could be heard again.

With Dean now clearly pissed off he leaned up and fiercely kissed Sam - taking all his passion out in that one kiss and he gently nudged his brother from his lap. The few steps it took to open the door were fast and heavy, and the door swung open only enough to stick his head out due to the nudity he was sporting "What?!" was the only word he could hiss before his eyes got double the normal size at the girl he saw standing before him ... "Jo?"

"Duh! Now can you open the door so I can put my things away?"

Dean looked slightly confused before stepping his foot out and blocking the door from opening any further "Uh ... No. This is mine and Sam's room and -- what the hell are you doing here?"

"No Missouri told me that while i stayed here i had to sleep on the floor and me and my mother are taking a little break from one another, its a long story and -- what are you trying to hide in there!?" Jo began to stretch her neck as far as possible to look into the room the only thing visible was Sam sitting on the bed, all else was still blocked by Dean's head.

"I'm trying to keep my naked ass out of your view thanks! And doesn't she have any other rooms you can stay in?" Dean wasn't angry -- he was pissed, not only because the one chance he had, the one tiny spark he had with Sam was now shot because little miss priss here decided she needs to sleep in their room which by the way is not going to work out.

"Oh my god! If you and Sam are going to have sex you are so going to have to start hanging a sign on the door because I do not want to walk into my room and see you two going at it like bunnies, unless I'm allowed in on it. And no for you information she doesn't"

Deans brow furrowed and made a face "_Our_ room. And Is there anyone who doesn't know Sam and I are lovers! I mean was there a fucking bulletin posted that i didn't know about?"

"No its just all too obvious. I mean seriously you've been hot for him for ages now and you," She pointed into the room where she could see Sam sitting on the bed "Were too stupid to see it you moron. Now let me in, I'm quite sure you ain't got nothin i haven't seen before" And with that Said Jo hit the door hard enough for it to fly open and she walked right on it. Sitting down on the edge of the bed where Sam still sat, shocked and utterly confused, and she dropped her bags "Hey Sammy boy"

"It's Sam" He gritted threw his teeth and turned his attention back to his naked brother, quickly throwing a sheet to him.

Dean caught it and looped it around his waist loosely, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat in front of Sam on the bed and glared over at the blond "It wasn't that obvious" He grumbled more to himself than anyone else.

Sam wasn't sure if Jo had heard Dean, but Sam certainly had and a smile worked its way onto his lips as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck from behind, placing a small kiss at the back of his neck before whispering next to his ear "It was pretty obvious now that I think about it"

Jo looked over at the pair and rolled her eyes "Make me wanna gag"

Sam and Dean shared a look as they both turned to glare at the younger woman. Oh yeah God really did hate them didn't he - no scratch that, this was Missouri's doing. Dean knew that woman was out to get him. "Well as exciting as this has been," Dean started dryly, looking unkindly at Jo whom sat close beside him "If you don't mind, You need to leave now so we can get dressed - and then I need to have a chat with Missouri"

"I don't mind" She sated mater-of-factly and sported a smile across her pink lips, letting her eyes travel over Dean's exposed body.

And by that point Sam was pissed off - sure he had been aggravated before but he was furious now. Sam was very possessive when it came to Dean and seeing Jo eye him like that was enough to tick him off. "I do!" although it wasn't a yell, he did raise his voice a few notches above the usual calm pitch.

Jo raised her brow and rolled her eyes, putting her arms in the air as a sign of surrender she stood from the bed "Fine whatever" It wasn't like Jo to go out without a fight but was there really any use in arguing at this moment?

When Dean saw the door securely close he made no effort in getting dressed, instead he turned around fully so he was facing Sam and allowed one hand to run up his brothers thigh, leaning in close and breathing hot breath to his neck and chest. "Mmm, have i told you how hard it gets me when you act all possessive?"

Sam let his eyes drift shut at the husky sound of Dean's voice - although Sam definitely still wanted to continue what Jo had so rudely interrupted, there was just no way he could get fully into the mood knowing at any moment she could come bursting back in and that was an embarrassment Sam just wouldn't live through. No, he had envisioned his and Dean's first time to be perfect, no interruptions - nothing but the two of them and that wasn't going to happen with Jo in the same house. But dammit he was so hot right now "Dean we can't" that was definitely weaker sounding that it should have been.

Dean moved his lips up to Sam's - he was having none of this protest. His dick was so painfully hard at the moment ... he just didn't think he could survive without something being done about it. "Oh, but we can. And Sammy -- god I'm so hard right now -- please..."

It wasn't like Dean to beg, so Sam knew his brother was overly turned on at the moment. Trying to think of somewhere they could go to do this instead of an unlocked bedroom they now apparently had to share with Jo Harvelle - but thinking was so damned hard with Dean stroking his thigh that way, and the feel of his lips hot on Sam's - but maybe he had a plan. "Come on" His voice came in a lusty whisper, standing up from the bed he jerked his head towards the bathroom and pulled on Deans arm until the sheet untangled from his waist, and he wasted no time pulling his brother into the vacant bathroom, closing and locking the door before pushing him flesh against it with a fiery kiss.

Dean pushed Sam backwards to stand in front of the large shower, stumbling along the way as he never allowed their lips to part. Reaching behind him, Dean turned the nob and it was seconds flat before the pounding sound of the shower was pulsing through the room. Quickly he pulled away from his brother, traveling his hands down Sam's chest and resting them at the hem of his boxers before pulling them down from his hips allowing them to pool at his feet.

Sam stepped from the loose material and hauled his brothers lips back up to his before taking a step backwards to get inside the shower pulling his brother in beat with him. As almost instinct Sam pressed Dean's back hard against the cool tile of the shower wall, his mouth began to devour the skin on his chest. Sam pressed his body as close and as hard against Dean's as humanly possible while his lips trailed up to the side of his brothers neck "Dean - I need you to touch me ... _please_"

Dean moaned deep in his throat as he heard Sam's pleading voice in his ear. Dean maneuvered his neck where his mouth could connect with the satin soft skin of Sam's neck, he bit down softly leaving a trail of love bites along his neck and collarbone before allowing one hand to run between their bodies. Without even thinking, without even a seconds hesitation he grasped Sam's throbbing cock in his hand and began to lightly to stoke it, all the while his lips never left the skin of his brothers neck and chest area. Dean flicked his tongue out tasting Sam - savouring his unique flavor before he took his next step. There was a part of Dean that had become completely nervous. He didn't know how Sam would react to what he planned on doing - would he like it? Or would he freak out? But the moment Dean looked up into Sam's eyes he could see he wasn't going to freak on him ... wasn't going to run.

There were a flutter of butterflies in Sam's stomach. Somehow he knew exactly what his brother was going to do the second he peered into his beautiful eyes - and he wanted it, he was more than ready for it. Sam wanted to feel everything and anything Dean was willing to give him in that moment.

With one last kiss to Sam's gorgeous mouth Dean switched positions with Sam, pressing his younger brother softly against the tile wall, his fingers traced down Sam's abs and landed at his waist - Dean's touch was so fragile, as if Sam was glass and would break at any wrong move. Dean leaned in, his lips pressing against Sam's chest and he made a long trail all the way down, Dean dropped to his knees as he went down. His lips finally touching the skin right above a dark patch of hair surrounding his lovers throbbing member. There was a look of uncertainty in Dean's eyes when he saw his brother up close - it wasn't that he didn't want this, because he did more than anything he'd ever wanted. It was just that everything in this moment was so overwhelming. Dean took a deep breath, letting it out as he took his brother in his hand, leaning forward to place a searing kiss to the head of Sam's cock getting a shuttering moan in reply, and Dean took this as an OK to do what he had been aiming for the entire time --

Sam knew what was coming and he was already so close to coming, just from his brothers lips being on that part of his body, even if it was for only that little touch it was enough to make his entire body try and give out.

Dean opened his lips and leaned foreward, sucking lightly on the head of Sam's cock before taking more into his mouth, nearly swallowing his brother again and again. Dean pressed his hands firmly against Sam's hips to keep him from jerking foreward.

The feel of Deans hot mouth on his cock was overwhelming, sensational - Sam would never forget that feeling. But he quickly started to become light headed from the sensation and he knew what was about to happen. When he opened his mouth to give his brother some warning his voice came out in a low moan "Dean I'm gonna -- _Uhh_ -- Gonna come..."

Dean's lips formed a smirk around his brother and continued to suck him down, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and thats when he felt the warm seed shoot into his mouth. Swallowing down every ounce of it, with only an aftertaste on his tongue Dean was sure he wouldn't be able to taste anything else for a week. When Dean looked down at his own spent cock he realized he had just came himself -- Damn he didn't even touch it. Deciding to torture Sam just a little Dean stroked his dick a little too hard after just coming and it caused his brother to jerk involuntarily towards him.

Sam's legs finally gave out from underneath him and he sunk in the tub on Dean's lap. After coming down from his high enough to see straight again Sam pressed his lips to Dean's cheek, avoiding his brothers mouth at all cost and Dean must have caught on because there was a priceless grin playing across his lips.

"Don't wanna taste yourself baby?" lunging at his brother Dean attempted to lay a kiss smack dab on Sam's lips.

Sam made a face and turned his head to the side avoiding Dean's kiss "No Dean thats nasty"

"Uh-Uh. You taste good Sammy" Dean still sported a smrik when he reached his hand out to turn Sam's head back towards him, making a kissy face and wiping the outside of his lips with his wet arm, getting any of the cum that was still there off "Gimmie a kiss"

Sam squinted his eyes for a moment "Keep your mouth closed" after getting a nod from Dean he leant foreward slowly and pressed his lips to Dean's softly.

But Dean was such a bad liar, he darted his tongue out and pushed through into Sam's mouth. The taste of Sam's cum was still fresh on his tongue and there was no doubt Sam had just tasted himself even if he hadn't wanted to. Dean knew there was a sure chance he would get hit as soon as their lips parted, but what he didn't expect was Sam to kiss him back. Never beaking the contact of their now dueling tongues Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him closer.

It was true, Sam wasn't too keen on the idea of tasting himself before, but the moment he felt Dean's tongue press threw his lips Sam became completely turned on by the fact that his brother had just sucked him off and was now swapping spit with him - Sam had a few kinks after all, huh? Sam parted and his breath was heavy "I love you"

"I love you too" It wasn't something he needed to think about. It just seemed to come out so naturally - and Dean knew Sam was the only one he'd ever say it too and mean it like_ that_.

And that seemed to brighten up Sam's day even more because those three words were ones Dean didn't just hand out .. he knew his brother meant it and it felt so damn good to know that.

"Come on baby boy lets get outta here"

Sam raised a brow at his brother "_Baby boy_?"

Dean smirked "What? Doesn't work?"

Sam laughed and stood up lending a hand to Dean "Eh" was all he said and made a shakey movement with his arm indicating a sort of _maybe _or _dunno yet _motion. Before walking out of the bathroom hand in hand.

* * *

**  
A//N :** Alright So how many of you love me now? -- Or hate me for not having a full blown sex scene? Tell me what you think of the update. It's a little long, hence the delay but hopefully the next will be up soon. Ciao  
-Spence 


	10. The World Will Follow After

Sam and Dean were holding hands as they came down the stairs. The pair of them had been practically glowing due to the intimacy they shared only a little while ago. To look at them now you would think they were the picture perfect teenage couple, the happiness clearly visible on there features. Dean and Sam were carrying on their own little conversation, made up of hand squeezing, winking and the occasional licking of their lips, as they made it into the living room.

Sam winced slightly as he saw Jo sitting on the couch, avoiding all eye contact Sam pulled Dean along with him to one of the side chairs only big enough for one person. Sam bit his lip and nodded at Dean. A nod clearly saying 'you can sit'.

Dean smiled softly and took the offered seat - but obviously to Sam's surprise - Dean pulled his hand enough until Sam was sitting sideways on his lap. The position didn't bother Dean even though Sam was bigger than him he hardly minded, only wanting to keep his brother close.

As he sat there, Sam picked up one of Dean's hands and brought it to his lips, never breaking the warm gaze they were sharing - well not until he heard someone clearing their throat not far away from them. Slowly, almost aggravated Sam let his eyes drift to the blond whom was still sitting on the couch her eyes fixed on Dean and then drifting to Sam.

"You know, I don't bite - you don't have to have Sam sitting there giving you a lap dance where everyone can see. There's plenty of room right here" Jo patted the couch next to her.

"No thanks," Not having a clue about the looks Jo was giving him, Dean's words slipped from his mouth and he gave Sam a loving smile before finishing "I think were gonna go out anyway"

Sam tilted his head slightly in a questioning manor before letting his eyes drift back to Jo, smiling a little before standing up and pulling Dean along with him. Sam waited until they were out of the room to speak "So where we going?"

Dean grinned "Lets get a drink"

"Alright"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for around fifteen minutes now even with Dean's protests on taking the Impala, but Sam thought it would be nice to get a little fresh air. Sam continued to look down at their still bound hands. He expected any minute that Dean would pull his hand away - but they had passed numerous people and he had yet to do so. It made Sam feel good inside, because Dean wasn't somebody who showed affection very publicly ... it just felt nice.

Sam was being snapped out of his reverie as he heard Dean's voice, but he hasn't actually 'heard' Dean. "What?" he asked dumbly

Dean gave him a weary look, his eyes rolling and a sigh escaping his lips "I said: wheres that fake ID at?"

Sam's face scrunched up for a moment before he let his mouth drift open "In my pocket where it's always at ... why?"

"Because college boy, your only 20. Legal age is 21. And you won't be getting in on your looks, they may get you a lot of things but this - It ain't one of them. Not unless that bouncer at the door fancies you" Dean stated everything so mater-of-factly that a three year old could understand, but the grin he sported tore away from the whole thing.

"Oh" was all Sam could mutter, pulling the ID out of his back pocket with his free hand, flashing it at the bouncer as he and Dean made their entrance. The man at the door eyed Sam and Dean's still linked hands closely before turning his head away. "Oh!" Sam stated once again, Dean's words finally sinking in.

With Dean's grin still in tact he spoke "You know Sammy, for someone who's always defending his smarts - your pretty slow on the take up"

Sam just shook his head and followed his brother. The atmosphere in this place was filled with a smell Sam had come so accustomed too; stale beer. Kind of like what Dean tasted like ... well it's no wonder, I mean he spent half his life in these types of places. Sam felt the loss of warmth in his hand as he felt Dean pull his own away; just like Sam had been waiting for him to do. A look of hurt fluttered across his features as he looked up to meet Dean's gaze.

The look Sam had instantly began to sport after Dean first withdrew his hand was enough to make his heart clench tightly and his entire chest ached. "Hey," Deans words were softly spoken as he approached Sam, rubbing his fingers affectionately down his arm, his eyes still locked with Sam's "I'll be right back. Just gonna go get us a couple beers, ok?"

Sam's expression lightened immediately "Okay. I'll go grab a table" Embarrassment flushed over Sam's cheeks. He couldn't believe the way he had acted - like he had just had his heart ripped out ... only by Dean pulling his hand away. Nobody else could do that to Sam, nobody but Dean and that was okay.

"Alright" Dean ran his fingers over the delicate skin once more before turning to head for the bar. He didn't quite understand at times why Sam got so emotional and depressed. For Dean it was a rash site because he never got like that, not if he could help it. Usually Dean would let so many things pile onto his shoulders before he'd even start to look half way emotional.

Sam boosted himself on top of one of the pool tables, his gaze fixed on his brother. Now that Sam could be alone with his thoughts for a few minutes, all the bad things he'd tried to keep his mind away from started to flee back to him. Incest. It was such a dirty word to the world around him, the bikers, the rednecks, the blacks, the whites, the gays and straights - most all of them would judge him because of that word.

As Dean walked back to where Sam was at, holding the beers in his hand he cocked his head to the side as he slid in between Sam's parted legs. It was weird how easily he found such comfort in his brothers personal space - but he did. Dean leaned forward pressing his lips to Sam's softly determined to bring him back into the real world and out of his thoughts.

The soft touch did just that and Sam could only smile. Incest - even the filthiest of sins looked good on his brothers lips.

Deans hands slowly started to stroke up and down Sam's thighs, rubbing easily against the jeans material covering them. This entire thing was still new to Dean - not just kissing his brother in public, or kissing him in general for that matter - but being in love with Sam ... that part was so very new, and now that Dean had a taste of it he didn't think he could go back to just being brothers, couldn't go back to just being anything if it wasn't lovers, companions, partners - no matter how the outside world looked at their relationship, Dean looks at it in one way; The world has taken so much from them, why can't he have this one thing? This one thing that makes him happier than he's been his entire life? - They can have this because Sam wants it, because it's not just Dean perverting his little brother. This was love and that's one thing you can't just tell someone not to have.

"Thought we were gonna play pool" Sam said breathlessly against Dean's hungry mouth.

"We were," Dean managed between a kiss before licking his tongue inside Sam's mouth and continuing "Like this better"

Sam's mouth worked into a grin and he let it drift open to say something else when he heard someone in the background - a voice mean and angry, drunk and blunt, directed all at them "Stupid Faggots"

Those two simple words - words Sam had prepared himself to hear - hurt so bad. Like sticking a knife in and twisting it. And it were those two words that sent Dean completely flying off the handle.

"The fuck you say?" Dean was enraged, he backed up from Sam and started to approach the man.

"Dean..." Sam managed, and though the protest was weak he hoped it could do something - but knowing it wouldn't. If anything it would make Dean angrier, the tone of his voice so clearly indicating he was hurt beyond what words could tell - it would make Dean furious.

And that wasn't all that far from the truth. Dean's heat skipped a beat, how desperately Sam had said his name, almost pleading - all because this prick wanted to say some shit out his mouth he had no right to - it hurt Dean, hurt him because it hurt Sam so badly. "I asked you a question!"

"I Said : Stupid Faggots like you are what's ruinin' this world"

"I believe you dressed that response up a bit boy. So now I'll give you to the count of one, Jason to get your sloppy headed, no good, redneck ass out of my bar or so help me I'll put you six feet under" A new voice said from behind the bar - an older female - she carried a shotgun in one hand and had it promptly pointed at the man who shouted those words of hate.

"I can't believe your taking their side you bitter old hag" He yelled before turning and running from the bar. "I'll see you two later" he mumbled as he swiped past Dean, quickly pulling out a switchblade pocket knife, it gashed deeply into Deans ribcage and upper arm as Jason ran out of the bar.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean shouted, grasping at his side while he fell to his knees.

Sam was beside him in a matter of seconds, blood pooled around Dean and it caused Sam's chest to tighten - but what amazed him was when he looked around the bar ... everyone was back doing whatever it was they had been before the disruption, not a care in the world about Dean lying here.


	11. Belonging

A//N: Just wanted to shout out to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the ones who allow me to enjoy writing this. xxx

* * *

Sam was sitting at Dean's bedside in the little bedroom he and Dean shared at Missouris place. He couldn't really remember how he'd gotton there because his mind was stuck in the slow lane, not processing much of anything except the fact that Dean was hurt, but he'd put his money on the nice old woman back at the bar as the one responsible for getting him here safely. Sam knew it had been at least a few good hours since the incident but Dean hadn't woken up yet and he was feeling useless. Simply sitting there wishing he could do something to help his brother and knowing he couldn't. _Dean'll wake up on his own _Said Missouri to him earlier, _he's a strong boy_. _Stronger than anyone I know_, Sam had replied and anything afterwords was all a little blurry. 

"Sammy?"

The word was mumbled and Sam was sure he was hearing things, but when he turned his head from looking at Dean's hand in his own, to Dean's face he saw his brothers eyes flutter open. A feeling of relief flooded his body and a small smile formed on his lips "I'm here" He whispered, squeezing Dean's hand as proof of his statement.

Dean seemed to relax at that, knowing Sam was here and with him and safe. "How long have I been out?" Dean asked, voice rough and dry

"Few hours at least" Sam said, taking a glass of water Missouri had givin him and brought it to Dean's lips "Drink this"

Dean did as he was told, taking a few small sips of the water "Thank you" Dean all but whispered, squeezing Sam's hand in acknowledgment, a stupid lovestruck grin across his face.

"Your welcome" Sam sighed and pulled his hand away from Deans, standing up and heading for the door "I'm gonna go tell Missouri your awake"

Dean's lips turned downward in pout, and that was not a face Dean made often "What I don't even get a 'Thank God You Alive' kiss?"

Sam scrubbed his hand over his face, feeling the toll the last few hours had taken on his body and he let out a harsh sigh, stepping back up to his brother and pecking a kiss to his cheek before turning and leaving once again, much to Dean's disapproval.

Dean squinted his eyes after his brother "What the hell?" Dean spoke aloud to a now empty room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam made his way into the living area and plopped down at one end "Dean's awake" he announced to Missouri and Jo who were also sitting there.

Two pairs of eyes fell on him and both woman cocked their brow, Missouris speaking up first "And you aren't in there with him?" She snapped

Sam looked over at her, a deadly look in his eyes "He doesn't need a fucking babysitter"

"You better watch your tongue boy!" Missouri shouted, her eyes wide "Now what is your problem?" she demanded loudly

Sam shrunk down on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, looking very much like a pissed off five year old at the moment "I don't have a problem" he mumbled

"Save the B.S. for someone who'll fall for it" Missouri said in return before looking over at Jo "Would you go on in there and make sure he's alright, hon?"

"Yes Ma'am" Jo answered, a little too much perk in her voice.

A flash of jealousy ran through Sam's eyes but refused to let it saden him, instead he went for the next emotion - being pissed off "Yeah Jo, I'm sure he'd love you watching over him like a fucking lap dog. It'd fit the eyes you were making at him this morning" he snarled

"Samual Winchester!" Missouri shouted "Go on Jo" pointing towards the door, Missouri's eyes never left Sam's - her own pair burning with almost the same heat as Sam's, although for different reasons. After Jo was safely out of the room Missouri spoke, her voice low and mean "If you aren't going to go on in there and sit with him, someone else needs to be - and Jo's the only other one here besides me and it seems I have bigger problems to deal with."

"Whatever, I'm going out" Sam said, picking himself up from the couch and walking out the door, slamming it roughly behind him. Leaving Missouri still in a highly pissed off and confused state.

"I don't know about you Winchesters" she mumbled before making her way into the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's already been to the bar and downed a hell of a lot of Whiskey to drown out anything partaining to Dean. Problem being, it wasn't working and he'd just been thrown out of said bar for starting a bar fight - for the second time in twenty-four hours. So to say he was pissed off would be an understatment. He was fucking furious, and worst of all, he didn't exactly know why he was reacting the way he was. Sam knew he should be glad, thrilled even that Dean wasn't dead right now, covering his lover in kisses and telling him how happy he is that he's okay - instead he had been the biggest prick in the world and blown him off, got wasted, and cursed out Missouri.

But damnit he was angry. Sam couldn't stop thinking what if Dean had died? it would have been all his fault - for allowing this thing to go on between them. He knew it was wrong, knew he shouldn't have feelings like that for his brother, but when he was around Dean the world didn't matter, nothing mattered except that they were there, and they loved eachother. Sam shouldn't have let that cloud his judgement, he knew that much, but another part of him just wanted to know why. Why the world had to fuck up everything good he had. Jess was gone, his mother was gone, his entire chance at 'normal' was gone. His dad was MIA and Dean - Dean was the only thing he had left, the only thing he wanted -- why couldn't he have it? Have _him_.

Sam scoffed and kicked the dirt he was walking through as he opened the door to Missouri's house, closing it loudly and stumbling drunkingly into his and Dean's room. Maybe in hopes to clean up the mess he'd made, but the sight before him returned all of that anger in under ten seconds flat. Dean was up and out of bed, laughing and playfully leaning against Jo who was also laughing. "The fuck is going on?" Sam slurred

Dean's head jerked around, his features going immediatly serious "Hey Sammy" he said cautiously, glancing at Jo from the corner of his eye.

"Hey" Jo said Mildly

Sam did his best to walk towards Dean without stumbling, failing misserably at the task but did get there soon enough, grasping him by the collar of his shirt, nose to nose with the injured man "Asked you a question"

"Were just playing around" Dean said angrily, shoving Sam from him "Now you need to back the hell off"

If Sam hadn't been drunk off his ass he woulnd't have stumbled back as far, but he made up for the distance in two large steps back towards Dean, "No she needs to back off" he said dangerously before ducking his head and licking up Dean's neck to his ear "She knows your mine doesn't she?" Sam's voice was low and husky, the lust evident in his eyes as he nipped at Dean's jaw "Knows you were gonna fuck me into the matress before she walked in" with a growl Sam moved his lips up, attacking Dean's mouth and moaning into it "She knows right? ... Tell her Dean - tell her you belong to me"

Dean groaned, his eyes rolling back slightly as his mouth faught to keep up with Sam's, all of his words going straight to his cock "Yours Sammy - always yours - only yours" Dean yanked his head away, he could smell the alcohal on Sam's breath and it only made him want more, but he wouldn't do anything tonight - not with Sam so fucking drunk he woulnd't remember in the morning. Dean brought his hands up to lock onto Sam's bicepts, keeping him near as he attempted to lay a soft kiss on his brothers lips but failed when Sam turned it rough. "Stop it Sam - fucking tired of you trying to rip my mouth of with yours" Dean warned before repeating it, satisfied when Sam allowed it to stay calm and loving "She knows okay? Knows I'm only yours - knows I only want you" Dean whispered against Sam's lips.

Jo gulped, and her voice was shakey as she spoke "I'm just gonna - go now" and with that she left in a hurry, the door closing behind her.

Sam went almost completely limp in Dean's arms "I'm sorry" the tears that threatened earlier when Jo had first walked into this room, were now trailing down his face. "S-sorry I'm such a asshole. Sorry I'm always making a mess of everything"

"Shh that's not true baby. C'mon lets get you into bed, your gonna feel terrible in the morning" Dean walked slowly, practically carrying Sam to the bed and lying him down on it, not long before he crawled up the length of Sam's body and laying down himself, pressing a soft kiss to the other mans chest "Just get some sleep for me"


	12. Family

The dull ringing of a nearby alarm clock roused Dean from his slumber. His eyes cracked open and he all to quickly turned to the side to slam a heavy fist into the alarm to silence it, a hiss of pain escaping his lips and that's when it all came flooding back to him. The bar, the knife, the injury ... and Sam. Dean sighed heavily, one hand grasping at his side and the other laying limply next to his body. There was temptation pushing in the back of his mind, temptation to reach over and grab Sam, to hug him and lay precious kisses upon every inch of his body and tell him it's all going to be okay. But in all honesty Dean didn't know what was really wrong with Sam - the night before was new for him .. most of Sam's emotions were predictable and Dean knew them by heart, but last night was something even Dean hadn't seen before. The way Sam reacted to the way he was playfully messing with Jo - ravishing his mouth roughly when earlier that afternoon Sam wouldn't have givin him the time of day. Dean just wanted to make it okay.

Taking a second glance at Sam, Dean sat up, wincing slightly from the pain but making to his feet and out of the room. A fake smile spreading across his mouth - so fake it almost hurt - upon seeing Missouri standing in front of the stove "Everytime I see you, your in this kitchen" Dean observed mildly, one hand wrapped securly around his chest to minimize the pain of walking.

Missouri quirked a brow, her head tilting back to look at Dean "With the way you boys eat, I might as well make a bed right here in the floor" huffing a small breath of laughter Missouri turned almost completely serious in seconds, turning to face Dean "Now tell me about Sam"

Dean looked up confusion written across his face and he raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"You know just fine what I mean. Somethings bothering him ... don't you tell me you haven't noticed"

Dean winced, this time not from the pain, but from the sheer truth being out in the open. Yeah Sam had a problem, and yeah Dean noticed - but he still hadn't had time to figure out what it was exactly that was doing this to him. And now he was getting angry "I think him trying to rip my mouth off with his own, yelling at Jo and making sure she was real clear on the fact that I was going to fuck him before she came, and the fire that was clearly in his eyes before he broke down last night indicates a problem. Of course I noticed!" Dean lashed out.

"Boy you better watch yourself. You Winchesters have a real bad attitude, between your daddy, Sam and now you I'm 'bout sick of it!" Missouri had a deadly look in her eye as she stepped foreward again "Now Sam's pretty messed up about what happened to you yesterday. He's torturing himself over it - thinking that if he wasn't involved with you ... like that, that it would have never happened. That you'd be just fine right now. And then theres that jealous streak he gets from his daddy threating to lash out everytime your near that girl." Missouri sighed and stepped away "Now I've told you what I know about what's wrong with him - you just need to fix it"

Dean took in everything she said, but he couldn't wrap his head around a certain part of that conversation "What the hell do you mean?"

"You heard me - I ain't kind on repeating myself"

"No I mean about my father" Dean's fist was clenched at his side, his voice low and rough "You said 'between your daddy, sam and now you' what do you mean by that? Have you spoke to him?"

Missouri cleared her throat. The once deadly gaze she sent faded into one of guilt and it fell to the floor. "Yeah I have - he's uh ... he's on his way here"

Dean nearly fainted. The words didn't seem real - they couldn't be real, but he knew they were and that's the part that was killing him. Dean couldn't decide if he was supposed to be happy to see his father again, or terrified of what he would say when he found out about his and Sam's relationship - what he would do to Sam because of it. Their father had always favored Dean, so he'd probably get away without much of a fight, but Sammy, he would get the wrost of it. Swallowing hard, anger devolped clearly on Dean's face "And you decided it wasn't worth telling me?"

"Your daddy asked me not to" she said lowly.

"Well this is great," he started bitterly "That way he can show up, pound on me and Sam for a bit and probably disown us."

That got Missouri's attention, her head snapped up and she approached Dean dangerously, a new kind of fire in her eyes. "You think he would do that? You honestly think that low of your father? He's a good man, Dean, you and I both know it. He isn't going to disown either of you. He probably won't be as surprised as you think" she finished, her voice low.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, but before he could get an answer the sound of a door startled him, and the gruff footsteps sounded all to familiar in his ears.

"Hope I'm not intruding"

"Dad" Dean said, voice barely above a whisper and it was definitly weaker than he would have liked.

"Dean" John acknowledged before a second pair of footsteps were heard and Bobby Singer walked through the door behind him, haulting just behind John and dropping a couple bags.

"Thanks for not helping Johnny, it's real good of you" he announced sarcastically before walked to Dean and pulling him into a tight hug "Hey Dean-O, how's it going boy?"

"Hey Bobby" Dean managed with a huff of laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a good half hour later and Dean, John, Missouri and Bobby sat 'round the living room like no time had passed - like there was nothing wrong in the world. A rumble of laughter escaped Dean's throat at the conversation at hand. "Got thrown on your ass a few times, huh Bobby?"

"Your daddy's got a good arm on him" Bobby said with a light chuckle.

"Dean?" a new voice echoed through the air, and Dean's chest began to ache all over again, but it was the next word choice that really dug him deep "Baby?"

With a start Dean stood, to fast for his protesting ribs but he managed a tight grin, inching for his and Sam's room "I'l uh - be right back" he said before disappearing.

"Did Sam just --- baby?" John muttered outloud, as two pairs of eyes focused on him.

"Oh Johnny" Bobby said, reaching over and squeezing one of the other mans thighs affectionatly "Your such a blind bastered" And with that said, the laughter that escaped both Bobby's and Missouris mouth drown out anything else John was going to say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean closed the door to his and Sam's room quietly, the grin disappearing and he looked to be sick as he turned toward a still drowsy looking Sam. Taking a much neede breath of air, Dean made his way to the bed, sitting at the edge and running a finger through the unrully locks of Sam's hair. "How you feeling?"

Sam's brow knotted in confusion - or maybe that was just from the pain of his hangover - before looking up to meet Dean's eyes. "Head hurts" he said softly.

Dean nodded knowingly, leaning the rest of the way in to press his lips to Sam's in a kiss so innocent it could have been called brotherly affection before pulling away and handing a glass and pills, to Sam, from a night table behind him. "Take this, it'll help"

"Thanks" Sam said, tossing the pills into his mouth and taking a long drink of the water.

Dean seemed perfectly content just sitting there, watching the way his brothers throat worked to drink down the liquid and he couldn't keep away the dirty thoughts that crept their way inside his head. "Dad's here" he said absent-mindedly

If Sam had still been drinking, he was sure the water would have been spit all over Dean's face at this point, but instead he settled for a loud gasp and gaping mouth "W-What?" he stammered.

"And Bobby" Dean added

And as if his father wasn't bad enough "I called you -- I said ... out loud?"

"Yeah he heard ... kinda got out of dodge post hasty after that. Probably knows by now" Dean shrugged, all of the worry he had felt earlier seemed to slink away and go back to it's own little corner and stay there. So what if his dad knew? Dean wouldn't let him lay a hand on Sam - and after all that was his biggest worry.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Sam all but shouted "He's going to kill me"

"No he's not"

"He's. Going. To. Kill. Me"

"No he's not"

Sams eyes widened "Dean did you hear me? I said he's going to--"

Dean reached up and brought one hand across Sam's mouth to silence him "If you finish that sentence. I'm going to kill you"

Sam shook Dean's hand away and he looked more confused, now than ever. "Dean ... what are we going to do?"

Dean shrugged "I dunno, I was thinking about eating some breakfast, chilling with Dad and Bobby - maybe go to a bar later"

"I meant about us!"

Dean sighed, his eyes pleading with Sam's when he looked over "I know what you meant" Dean stated "Look Sammy, I'm not going to stop ... this" Dean gesterued between the two of them, as if that somehow summerized what they had "Not even for dad, okay? So when we go out there -- just be Sam alright?" Dean had a glint in his eye just then, a quick grin tugged at the corner of his lips "I love Sam. I love how he kisses me to get me to pay attention. I love how he sits in my lap like a big ol' baby when were watching a movie. I love the way he feels under my hands - Love the way he looks at me just right when he wants something. So just --- Just be Sam"

"Okay" Sam stated, almost too soft to hear and he leant in again, pressing his lips to Dean's a little harder than before. "I love you"

"Love you too"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam'll be out in a minute" Dean announced, walking back into the room and taking his previous seat in the old worn out chair across from the other three occupying the living space.

And as if on cue, Sam came waltzing into the room as well his eyes glancing cautiously at his father before going to stand beside Dean's chair. "Hey" he said quietly, his eyes glued to the floor, shame filling him everytime he even attempted to meet Missouri's gaze.

"Good afternoon, hon" Missouri stated warmly, as if nothing had happened the night before, as if Sam hadn't yelled those filthy words.

"Son" John acknowledged and Bobby nodded at him.

Dean sighed loudly and reached over, pulling Sam's hand until the taller man fell into his lap - much against his will.

Sam flushed red, the position would have aroused him or made him feel safe at earlier times - but now it was embaressing and he could feel his cheeks get warmer "Dean!" he hissed, ducking his head.

"Just be Sam" Dean whispered in his ear, soothing and husky all the while.

And that voice was enough to make Sam just a little bit hard, but he relaxed into Dean, his head falling backwards into the other mans shoulder, his hand finding Deans and playing with his fingers softly.

John groaned inwardly. He'd never seen this coming, how could he have not seen this coming? "Your a blind bastard Johnny". Bobby's earlier words coming back to haunt him. John wanted to yell, wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and tell them to stop, to stop all of it because it wasn't right - none of it was right. Brothers weren't allowed to do these types of things - but instead he settled for clearing his throat, his face trying for happy but settling for 'eh'.

Sam and Dean - if they had heard their father - didn't seem to mind. Bobby however reached over and slapped John in the back of his head, leaning in close "Would you stop already!" he hissed

John looked over at Bobby, his mouth wide in shock "Don't hit me!" ... okay so maybe he sounded a little bit like a child just then. John cleared his throat again, not really deciding weather it was to get his sons to stop touching one another, or just in spite of Bobby. And okay maybe he was acting like a child too.

Sam and Dean were in their own little world, the rest of the room melted away and it was just them. Sam sighed contently, feeling himself relax a little more as Dean pressed his lips to Sam's neck, a small barely audible moan escaping his lips.

"Oh lord" Missouri groaned, rolling her eyes at both Sam and Dean, and Bobby and John. "So boys, you wanna tell your daddy something?"

Sam shrugged and Dean looked across the room at his father, his mouth just about to open and speak when he heard Bobby

"I think your dad wants to tell you something first" Bobby said with a toothy grin "Dontcha Johnny?"

John looked over, giving Bobby a deadly look before turning to his boys with a weary look on his face. "Bobby and I are -- were --"

"Together" Bobby said cheerfully, a shit eating grin on his face "He's gay for me"

And that did it, those last words spewing from Bobbys mouth, and Sam burst out in the loudest laugh before Dean and Missouri both followed him, laughing so hard breathign was becoming a difficult task.

"What's so damn funny?" John demanded, no amusment in his face.

Dean stopped first, Sam not far behind him and they shrugged in unison. "Ah, nothing dad. Just didn't figure -- ya know" then Dean smiled "But it's cool and all"

"Dean and I are together" Sam stated - as if it wasn't obvious already.

"Caught that" John said gruffly, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I need a drink"

Dean grinned "I could use one"

John's face lightened at that "Sam?"

Sam grimaced, the sudden rememberence of the night before made him groan lightly "Heh -- I don't know if that's such a great--"

"C'mon baby. It'll be _fun_" Dean whispered into his ear, the words most definitly going straight to Sam's cock.

"Sounds good" Sam all but squeeked out.

John smiled a little brighter now "How 'bout you ladies?" He asked, his head turning towards Bobby and Missouri.

"Sure darling" Bobby said with a smirk and Missouri just nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean had driven the Impala here, Bobby, John and Missouri all loading into Johns truck.

At the moment Sam sipped lazily from his beer as he pressed close into Dean's side - who was already drunk off his ass and they'd only been there a few hours.

"I'm gonna go get another round. Anybody want?" John asked, he himself was about where Dean was - Like father like son, they say.

"Me!" Dean piped up, smiling drunkingly at his father.

John just grinned in return and headed towards the bar - Missouri following closely behind him, leaving Bobby alone with the boys.

"Sammy" Dean's voice came out in a breathy whisper, his lips turned to press against Sam's ear.

A tingling sensation went through Sam's body as his face turned just enough to feel Dean's lips slip from his ear to his cheek. "Yeah?"

Dean's fingers came up to play at Sam's lips, swiping across the lower one, the beer that rested their making them glisten "Love your lips"

Sam flicked his tongue out, licking across Dean's finger but remaining quiet.

Dean let his finger linger their a moment before before pulling it back "Kiss me" he demanded softly, drunkingly.

Sam's eyes flicked to Bobby, who seemed to be much too focused on their fathers ass as he stood at the bar to care much of what was going on, and even if he had been watching Sam and Dean, he could look away.When his eyes drifted slowly back to Dean's he nodded "Yeah" he said, before leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Deans.

This felt nice, it felt right.


	13. Acceptance

The kiss was simple, nothing more than a soft press of lips, but it was enough to ignite the fire burning deep inside Sam's body. He was sure that if they weren't here in this bar, he's have half the nerve to push Dean down in the bucket seat they were sitting in, and lick, and touch, and nibble on every part of him until he knew the territory better than he knew his own body.

But he couldn't, because Bobby was sitting there across from them, and their dad and Missouri were on their way back to the table with beers for all - So Sam was the first to pull away, putting on a warm smile for his father.

"Here you are boys" John said gruffly, setting the two beer bottles in front of Sam and Dean. Next he sat one in front of Bobby - but not before a look was passed. One of those wordless vows you could send and nobody else would know quite what it meant. Sam just barely picked up on it, but the glint in his fathers eye wasn't something he'd seen often so the first sign of it he knew what was going on. Sam and Dean had been giving eachother secret glances even before they were lovers, and Sam was sure that somehow those childhood glances had a deeper meaning behind it. Kind of like the ones they pass around now.

"Sammy, s'hard" were the only words that spewed from Dean's lips, and Sam nearly spit his mouth full of beer across the table, settling on a small choke. All four pairs of eyes were on Dean's.

"Nobody needs to know all that!" Bobby shouted before anyone else had a chance to say someting.

Dean shook his head "The beer--" Dean sighed, a bit irritated now that he wasn't being heard right "Christ the - the beer, It's hard to open. Jesus" Dean breathed out

Sam choked back the laughter forming in his throat as he reached over and popped the top from Dean's beer, handing it to him and leaning in to his ear "You sure that's all that's hard" Sam's voice was needy and rough, his hand snaked down to cup Dean through his worn denim underneath the table - out of sight from prying eyes.

Dean groaned, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head at the feel of Sam touching him there, even through the pants it was almost too much. "God Sammy" he all but moaned, causing all eyes to be back on him.

"He always was a horny drinker" John said dryly, memories of all the girls Dean would bring home with him after a long night at the bar while John tried to get information on a hunt, Dean was out playing the feild.

"It's hard work getting it down too" Sam said, unaware that maybe it was a little too much information for his father.

"Jesus" John muttered, his head falling foreward to rest on the table top. "I don't need to know what you two do with eachothers dicks"

"Were not having sex yet dad" Sam said with a sigh of annoyance "And were not going to when either of us is drunk. So when he gets like this you can imagine how hard it is to fix when I can't really - you know, fix it"

John let out a loud groan, not knowing how much of this he could bear to hear but knowing he'd have to get used to it, because by the looks of things - Sam and Dean weren't going to snap out of this anytime soon. "Well that's good son, keep your horomones in check" he said, barely above a whisper, like the words didn't really want to come out of his mouth .. but that didn't mean he meant them any less.

"God _Sam _just announce it to _everybody_. Fuck" Dean cursed, knocking Sam's hand away from his crotch.

Sam just shrugged and once more took a swig from his beer, glancing to the side enough to see Dean out of the corner of his eye. The way Dean looked had Sam rethinking the whole not having sex yet aspect of their relationship, because damn, the way Dean swallowed down the alcohol, his lips shiny with spit, his eyes dark with lust and something that just seemed happy. "So uh, how long you three plan on staying out tonight?" Sam asked, his question directed at John and Bobby more than Missouri.

"All. Night. Long." Bobby stated mater-o-factly, and recieved two agreeing headshakes in return.

Sam smiled - perfect - he thought to himself before nudging Dean's leg under the table to get his attention. It took a few moments for Dean to get the hint but when he did finally meet Sam's gaze, Sam jerked his eyes towards the door and quickly back at Dean.

"Well I for one, am beat" Dean said, stretching his arms lazily above his head and wincing, bringing them down quickly to grasp his hands "And in a little pain" he groaned.

Sam tried not to laugh, his lips pressed together in a tight line "I'm gonna take him back. Let him sleep it off"

With three aproving nods Sam stood up, reaching his hand out, offering it for Dean to take - right out in the open for everyone, including his father to see. There was a sudden tremor that ran through him at that thought, and he moved to take his hand back when he felt a warm one press into it, and relief flooded him.

Dean grinned as he stood up, hand clasped tightly in Sams and he brought it up, kissing the back of it tenderly when he finally got to his feet and steady. "Take me home, Sammy" Dean slurred, the current state of his drunkiness at it's full potential because he was barely able to stand without leaning on Sam for support.

"You got it" Sam agreed, smiling contently as they walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John groaned loudly as his boys left the bar "I should be yelling, y'know? I mean ... anyone else would yell" he mumbled drunkingly.

Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes "Those boys don't need their daddy yelling at 'em. Your doing a fine job with the situation right now, so don't go thinking 'bout it and fuck it up"

John tunred to him, eyes dark beneath his lashes "How can you not think about it? I mean - fuck they just held hands and --"

"And earlier they were kissing eachothers necks and groping through their jeans. Get over it, Winchester" Missouri snapped.

Bobby quirked a brow, a priceless grin on his face "You saw that too, huh?"

"They aint as slick as they think" Missouri said, her voice light-hearted and she was sporting a grin of her own.

"You two are unbelievable. Doesn't it -- freak you out" John winced slightly at his word use but shook it off.

"No" twin voice chirped out and then Missouri was solo "Look John, thos boys ... they love eachother. I mean hearts and flowers kind of love - not that that'd ever admit that" she siad dryly, knowing the entire Winchester clan like the back of her hand. "It's hard to find that in the world today - you of all people should know what it feels like to find that person who makes you happier than you thought you could. And congrats John, you've done it twice in your lifetime ... not everybody can - and these boys, they were made for eachother. Just so happens they were put here as brothers"

John and Bobby shared a look. Missouri was right, John knew she was, not only because she was always right but because he knew what she meant. John had Mary before she died, and that woman completed him but she was ripped from the world because of the evil he was supposed to fight. And now he had Bobby - it was the most unlikly place he would have ever thought to find comfort of that sort from, but Bobby offered it with such open arms. And John loved him, probably hearts and flowers loved him, but like Missouri had said about his boys, John stood in the same boat because he'd never admit that out loud. With one final sigh John picked up his beer bottle "To my boys" he said softly before downing it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am so - so drunk" Dean announced loudly as he and Sam walked toward the Impala.

Sam laughed but didn't say anything in responce, instead he pressind Dean's back lightly against the car when they reached it, his head dipping to nip at the other mans attoms apple.

Dean's head tilted up, giving Sam better access to his neck a small content sigh escaping his slightly parted lips before bringing his hands up to cup his brothers face, dragging thier lips together.

Sam's tongue came out to play, licking along Dean's lower lips before diving in. The taste of Dean intoxicating to him, his hands found there way to Dean's ass, squeezing lightly before dipping into his back pocket and pulling the keys from them and backing away.

"The hell Sammy?" Dean slurred

Sam laughed and opened the passenger side door for Dean "You didn't really think you were driving did you?"

Dean looked confused at best "Well yeah, it's my car. Give me the damn keys"

Sam smiled, leaning in close "If you let me drive you - I'll make you feel so, so good when we get to our room" his voice was low and husky, a grin permintaly attatched to his lips as his tongue flicked across the lobe of Dean's ear.

"Y-Yeah. O-kay" Dean mumbled, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and gnawing at it. "Better not crash her Sammy"

"Dont' worry about it Dean" Sam reassured and smiled when Dean sat in the passenger seat, and he rounded to the drivers side and got in himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think they're doing?" Bobby asked suddenly.

"The same thing we should be doing" John said, looking over at Bobby with a smile.

"Having Sex?" He asked, grinning brightly.

John rolled his eyes and sighed "Sleeping, Bobby. We should be ... sleeping" he said wearily. What had he gotton himself into? ... what were his boys really up to?


End file.
